TMM comes to life!
by PetitePixiii
Summary: Kellee and Kianna were normal girls, when one day changed their lives forerver. They found themselves in an anime world and not just any anime world TOKYO MEW MEW! RyouXOC and KishXOcthis is the story me and unknownoneesama has written together. :
1. Chapter 1

'I can't believe after all that searching i found the last novel of ala mode!" Kellee exclaimed, hugging it tight to her chest excitedly.

'I'm so glad I finally got all of this written down!" Kianna said, squeezing a whole bunch of paper with a fanfiction on it to her chest.

Kellee looked up to the sky. "The winds sure picking up I best get home before there's a storm." she pulled out her cell, and rung her friend Kianna. "Hey there Kianna! Did you get your fanfiction finished?"

"Yes and just as well it took me a week to write!"

Kellee smiled. "Guess what! I managed to get my Manga novels exactly the ones I was after too! Hey you up for a sleepover tonight you could read the last novel you've been after that for a while haven't you?" The wind slightly started to pick up some more making Kellee's hair to fly about wildly.

"Awesome! I was only able to get them at the library. Sure! What time? Gosh it's windy today, isn't it?" Kianna said, holding her hair down so that it wouldn't get in her face.

"Yeah, it is. The weather man never said anything about this." Kellee agreed. "Umm well I walk past your house on my walk back from the town anyway, so how about I come pick you up on my way back yeah?"

"Ah, weather men don't know a thing." Kianna slightly chuckled. "Ok! I'm sitting on my porch, writing. I already have things in a bag." Kianna laughed nervously.

"Okay see you in a minute Kianna!" she closed her phone cutting off the call and a while later turned the corner to Kianna's house. She approached her smiling, "Sorry I took so long you know how slow I am though Kianna." Another gust of wind blew against the two girls

"Aah!" Kianna screeched, clutching onto her papers for dear life.

"Careful Kianna you don't want to lose them pages seeing it took you ages to write! The wind is really picking up now!" she exclaimed stating the obvious.

The wind began to blow so hard. The two girls were lifting off the ground.

"We're flying!" Kianna said excitedly.

"Kianna! This is no time to be so ditzy!" Kellee said, waving her arms franticly.

They both saw a big light shooting towards them. They had big huge eys and screamed bloody murder.

Kellee stopped screaming, as they landed and she observed her suroundings. "What where are we?" she asked she felt this place was familiar but she couldn't remember where she had seen it.

"I don't know..." Kianna said slowly. The girls turned to look at each other and screamed once they saw each other's faces. They had big huge anime eyes!

"We're anime!" They said.in unison.

Kellee couldn't belive it "That wind must of brought us here!" a voice sounded behind them. "Sumimasen?" The both girls nearly jumped ten feet in the air in fright.

Their stuff went flying in the air. Kellee's books landed all over the place and Kianna's papers flew away.

"My books!" Kellee said, running all over the place, picking up her novels.

"My babies!" Kianna said, running after the paper flying in the air.

The owner of the voice helped Kianna run after her paper. As Kellee bent down to pick up one of her manga's she felt someone stand behind her she quickly turned round on full alert but when she saw who it was her eyes turned as large as saucers and she screamed. "No Flipping way!"

Kianna was running after her paper. She noticed a lake nearby. Her eyes wide and san anime sweatdrop ran down the back of her head. She dashed towards the paper but she was too late. It had fell into the water.

The owner of the voice--who was a boy--finally caught up to her. "Do you run track or something??" The person said, catching his breath.

Kianna turned around and turned into a chibi girl. She had big, cute, sad anime eyes. "My paper.." She sniffled

"Gomen nasai for making you jump like that." the person said still panting.

Kellee backed away from the person who was now in front of her. "Okay i can wake up now!" she shouted to the sky.

"Uhh... I'm sorry you lost your paper.." The guy said, not sure how to handle girls crying. He walked over to the soggy paper and picked up what was left of it.

"No! Don't read that!!" Kianna said, blushing.  
The guy put his head to one side. "Why not?"

"Because! Uh... Guys can't read it...! They wouldn't understand." Kianna said, trying to get the paper from his hands.

He was holding it up high, where she couldn't reach it. "Ah, come on. It can't be that bad." He held her back with one hand and dried the paper off with another.

"You think you're dreaming? Why?" The person said.

Kellee had hearts in her eyes.

Then Kellee lost it and turned into complete fan girl mode."Because the most cutest most funny most hottest most amazing ailen in like the universe is actually right infront of me" she slapped her hand across her mouth blushing crimson realising what she had just said to his face!

The alien slightly blushed but shook it off and smirked. "Wow, I've never had a girl say that to me. I think I'm beginning to like you." Kellee practicly fainted at hearing this. "I'm Kish."

"I-I-I'm K-k-kellee!" Kellee managed to say.

Kish smirked "Nice to meet you Kellee." kellee yet again nearly fainted she couldn't belive what was happening.

"Same to you Kish!" she smiled her face still crimson . she guessed this would be her perment state around him.

The boy began reading it.

"No!" Kianna squeaked and began blushing furiously.

The boy raised an eyebrow. He opened he mouth to say something but closed it again.

"It's the 25th page, isn't it?" Kianna said, crimson red. The guy slightly nodded. (UOS:Don't worry, nothing bad. Just a kissing scene. All of the teenage guys I know that have read my fanfictions always do that.)

Kianna looked up at him and forgot everything that was going on around her. She gasped. "Ohmigosh!! Why didn't I see that before?!" She squeaked out.

Kianna lost it and went total fangirl. "That the most cutest, hottest, coolest, most kawaii guy I have ever seen in my live was near me and still is as I speak!!!!" She smacked her mouth, realizing what she had just said. Kianna looked like a human tomato.

He raised his eyebrow slightly "Um excuse me?"

"Nothing!! Forget I said all of that!!" I managed to say through my hands. "I-I'm Kianna. Kianna Kagome." ((Not real name! Just a name I made up))

The boy looked up from the paper. "Ok...? I'm Ryou. Ryou Shirogane."


	2. Chapter 2

Kellee then suddenly realised "Oh no Kianna!" She ran away from Kish she didn't want to be wandering around this place without her.

"Hey wait up Subarashii-chan!" Kisshu shouted and flew after her.

Kellee heard what he had said and pretty much fainted, because she fell down on to the ground, giggling like a fangirl.

"Hey what are you laughing about Subarashii-chan?" he said floating above her. "Gomen nasai." she giggled clutching her side "Its just I'd hardly call myself beautiful!"

"Oh, but you are." Kisshu said flirtaciosly (I can't spell it) and helped her up. "Maybe even cuter then Ichigo--"

"Kisshu! What are you doing here?!" A girl shouted

Kellee looked over her shoulder seeing the red head behind her. Ichigo was fuming what the hell did he want now?

"Now now Koneko-chan, Me and Subarashii-chan were just talking. Now thats not a crime is it?"

"Subarashii-chan? You mean... you got over me and went to a new girl?" Ichigo said softly. Kisshu opened his mouth to say something but Ichigo interupted him. "WOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Ichigo cheered.

"Huh... I.. guess I did get over you, Koneko-chan." Kisshu said, putting his hand on his hip.

Kellee looked from Ichigo to Kisshu. "I still don't understand why he likes me." she mutters under her breath.

But then Kellee grinned. "I should think on the positive side! Kisshu--the hottest guy EVER--likes me! ME!" Kellee thought excitedly.

"Aw thanks for thinking I'm hot, Subarashii-chan." Kisshu said, smirking. Kellee gasped. "He heard me?!" She whispered.

"Ah you didn't know i could read minds did you Subarashii-chan?" She turned bright red and whispered again with a sweatdrop. "How embarrassing."

"I guess we should go find your friend then." Ryou said, picking up all of the soggy paper.

Kianna bent down to help him. "Yeah.." As they were picking up the soggy paper, their hands accidently touched. Kianna gasped quietly and blushed crimson red. "Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai, gomen nasai!" She said, looking like a human tomato again.

"It's fine. You remind me of Lettuce." He said, slightly smiling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aw, it's fine. I like being called hot." Kisshu said grinning. This made Ichigo fall on the ground laughing.

Kianna walked back to where she left Kellee, Ryou helped her get back to her. Kellee spotted her the instant she came into sight. "Kianna!" she shouted cheerfully waving madly. "Kellee!" Kianna cheered as they both rushed to each other.

"You met Kisshu?" Kianna said, looking behind Kellee.

"You met Ryou?" Kellee said, looking behind Kianna.

"Wow, maybe I DO know every person in tokyo.." Ryou said with a, "o0" look on his face

"Maybe I DO have millions of fangirls across the earth." Kisshu said with a, ":3" look on his face.

Kellee raised an eyebrow, "If only they knew the truth." she thought grinning slightly still adjusting to the idea that she was right inside toyko mew mew.

"The truth of what?" Kisshu said, appearing behind Kellee.

"Uh... Uh.. Nothing Kisshu-sama!" Kellee said nervously.

"Kisshu! What are you doing here?!" Ryou shouted.

"Ah, no need to yell Shirogane. I'm just visiting." Kisshu said, crossing his arms

"And your reason for visiting is?" Ryou asked with a quite an annoyed tone.

Kisshu rolled his eyes. "Do I need to have a reason?"

Ryou twitched. "Yess." He hissed. "You could be here to attack the earth again."

Kianna jabbed him in the ribs. Ryou flinched. "Don't give him any ideas!" She whispered.

"It's true. He could pull a HENTAII trick any second too." Ryou whispered into Kianna's ear. She blushed.

"But still, you're giving him IDEAS." Kianna whispered into his ear, which made her blush more.

Kisshu leant in and whispered to kellee "Hey look at those love birds." indicating Kianna and Ryou. "How about we give it a go too?" Kellee's heart beated faster and faster.

Kellee looked at him and blushed. "What?" She whispered quietly. (I mean like, you can barely even speak quiet. XD)

Kianna heard what Kisshu had said. And apparently, so did Ryou. Because they were both blushing. They quickly moved away from each other.

Kisshu grabbed Kellee's hand. Kellee blushed crimson.

Kellee had to bite the side of her cheeks to stop herself from squeeling like the fan girl that she was.

But now she wasn't just a fan girl she was actually liked back by him which put her on an one way ticket to cloud nine.

Fan girls liked a guy for his hot looks and sometimes even wealth. But Kellee felt differently about Kisshu. At least now she did. She liked him for his unique personality. He was funny, kind (At least sometimes in my head. XD) and VERY romantic. There were so many things she liked about him.

She was happy with him. He was someone she could talk with in japanese. All of her friends didn't know japanese. She wanted someone to share it with. And now she had someone, someone that understood her when she said simple things like, "arigato" or "sayonara". She never realised it, but...

She loved him.

"You're quiet Subarashii-chan.." Kisshu said to her still holding her hand.

"Oh yeah i'm a right day dreamer!" she gave a nervous laugh and flushed bright red in embarressment.

"What are you day dreaming about?" Kisshu said, smirking. He began moving into her face.

Kellee blushed and willingly moved closer. Hey, she liked him didn't she? And what girl in the world would give up this opportunity?

Kisshu came in so close that there faces were just centimetres apart. If it was possible Kellee would of gone an darker red.

Kisshu connected his lips with hers. Kellee blushed and giggled. Kellee was so excited that she fainted. Kisshu ended the kiss as she fell to the ground and landed in Kisshu's arms.

"Subarashii-chan?" he called to her while she was in his arms. Kellee opened her eyes when she noticed where she was her eyes went wide and she blushed again. "Are you gonna tell me what you were daydreaming about now Subarashii-chan?"

"Umm..." Kellee blushed. "Y-you." She whispered faintly.

"What? I couldn't hear you." Kisshu said, cupping his ear. (Sorry. I forgot the right grammar for that. ;; )

Kellee took a deep breath. "Y--"

"She was day dreaming about cake!!" Kianna said, stepping up to Kisshu and Kellee.

Kellee sighed in relief. Kisshu looked up at Kianna. "How do you know?"

"Because of an evil gift I have. I have the ability to read the minds of my friends." Kianna said, grinning. "And she's one of 'em."

Kisshu looked at her with a, "O.O" look on his face. "Are you one of my people?"

"Phht, I better not be. You guys are evil." Kianna said, putting her hands behind her head.

Kellee mouthed a thank you to Kianna that got her out of an incredibly embarrassing situation. She got up and whispered in Kianna's ear "Okay so we're in this world but any idea where we're gonna stay?"

"We could... um... er... uh... I.. I don't know." Kianna said with an anime sweatdrop going down the back of her head.

Kisshu had heard what they had said. "You could stay with me in my dimention."

"Ok!" Kellee said excitedly. "No way!" Kianna said nervously. (P.S, they said that at the same time.) Kianna and Kellee looked at each other.

"Why not?" Kellee slightly whined.

"Cause he could... well, I don't like to say it! He could..." Kianna lowered her voice to a low whisper. "R... yuck. Rape you while you are sleeping." Kianna said, her eyebrow twitching.

Kellee had a, "o0" look on her face. "But... he--"

"Would. Trust me, have you SEEN him? It looked like he was about to do that to Ichigo in the episode that Zakuro came into the team." Kianna said, her eyebrow still twitching.

"Less talking about the anime infront of them." she hissed as a warning. "But I don't think he would why don't you stay with Ryoou." she whispered to her teasingly battering her eyelashes inocently.

Kianna blushed. "Shush! I already revealed that... certain thing to him on accident." Kianna whispered, rubbing the back of her head. Then she grinned evily. "Why don't YOU stay with Kisshuu? Maybe even in the same room?" Kianna giggled evily.

"Shush! Ok, I'll keep quiet about your secret that might have been revealed if you keep quiet about my secret that might have been revealed." Kellee whispered blushing. "Deal?"

"Deal." Kianna said, shaking her hand. "Soo... You stay with Kisshu and I stay with... Uh oh. I don't have a place to stay." Kianna said, an anime sweatdrop going down the back of her head. Kisshu opened his mouth to say something. "That isn't inhabited by aliens." Kianna added. Kisshu closed his mouth

"If you don't have anywhere to go theres a spare room at the cafe." Ryou said to her.

Kianna had hearts in her eyes "Really?" she managed to squeek out excitedly. "Yeah really but you'd have to earn your keep and work there." he said bluntly he had to keep his cool composure even though he really liked Kianna. "And you!" Ryou turned to Kellee startling her a bit she went into a daydream for a while untill Ryou spoke to her. "You will help Kianna at the Cafe."

Kellee pulled a face "Why?"

"Because We need some more workers as someone doesn't work that hard." Ryou said indictating the very quiet Ichigo.

"WHATS THATS SURPOSED TO MEAN SHIROGANE I DO ALL THE WORK!" Ichigo shouted at him angrily.

Ryou sighed in annoyance. "No, you mostly dream about that Aoyama boy all day." He smirked and flicked her nose. "Go get to work."

Ichigo walked back to the cafe muttering some stuff under her breath.

Ryou stared at Kianna and Kellee. "Right you two you better come back to the cafe to introduce you to your fellow workers." Kianna nodded,

but Kellee held back it was pretty obvious that Ryou wasn't inviting Kisshu and she didn't want to leave him so soon after she met him.

Kianna turned around to look at Kellee. "Come on Kellee, we've gotta go meet the other Mews." Kianna slapped her mouth at saying this. "I-I mean the... other workers! Yeah!" She had a big cheesy grin on.

Kellee looked at her wierd for a second but shook it off. "I'm not leaving Kisshu."

Kiaana folded her arms. She began thinking and a minute later, she came up with an idea. "Ryou, how much does this job pay?"

Ryou turned to look at her. "10 dollars an hour." Both of the girls had a, "O.O" look on their face.

"Ten Dollars!" Kianna exclaimed. Kellee stayed stuborn.

"Oh come on Kellee your coming or i'll drag you there!" Kianna whined pulling on her arm.

"Nooooooo! My precious Kisshu-sama!" Kellee slapped her mouth at what she just said.

Kisshu leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Go ahead. I'll come and get you tonight."

Kellee blushed crimson. "Kisshu, you're such a flirt."

Kisshu chuckled, waved and disapeared. Then Kellee sighed as she touched the spot where he kissed and let a out a slight squeel. "Okay lets go!" she said excitedly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yay!" Kianna cheered and dragged Kellee over to the Cafe, eager to meet the Mew Mews.

"Kianna, calm down!" Kellee said, trying to stay on her feet.

Then, Ryou put his hands on Kianna's shoulders. "Calm down, will ya?"

Kianna blushed crimson and calmed down. Kellee got back on her feet and took a breath. "Arigato Shirogane-san." Kellee said, dusting herself off.

They arived at the cafe, Kellee looked around. "Cuteness! everywhere!" Then Ryou led them inside.

All of the mew mews looked at him it was getting pretty late in the day so they've just closed up.

"I guess I'll take controll of introductions. Girls, This is Kianna and Kellee."

"Nice to meet you." Kellee bowed politely

"Pleasure to meet you!" Kianna said.

"Kianna, Kellee this is Mint, Zakuro, Lettuce, Pudding and Ichigo but I guess you've already met her."

"Wow,cuteoutfits!Dowegetacuteoutfit?Whendowestartworking?" Kianna said really fast, dashing around the cafe. (You know, like that chibi form where they keep apearing in different places with cute little feet) Everyone had a sweat drop rolling down the back of their heads.

"She's really hyper! Na no da! Possibly even more hyper then me! Na no da!" Pudding said with a, "o.o" look on her face.

"Nope, not possible. You're the most hyper thing I've ever seen." Mint said, sipping some tea.

"Meanie! That's because I'm fused with a monkey!" Pudding said angrily. Everyone tackled her.

Kianna stopped dashing around the cafe. They all grinned at her. She giggled. "It's ok, I already know you all are Mew Mews." She slapped her mouth.

"Kianna!" Kellee said covering Kianna's mouth as well.

"How do you know we're mew mews?" Mint enquried raising one eyebrow. Kellee laughed nervously and sighed.

"Mevil swift." Kianna mumbled with kellees hand still over her mouth.

The mew mews had question marks above there heads.

Kianna then bit down slightly on Kellee's hand she yelped in pain and took her hand away holding it.

Kianna straighted up "I said evil gift." she said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Sometimes the facts she could read minds came in handy for excuses.

They all just stared at her.

"It's hard to explain." Kianna said.

"Oh na no da. Can you guys all get off of me now na no da??" Pudding said in annoyance.

"Gomen." They all said and got off of Pudding.

Kellee giggled slightly out of her and Kianna she tended to be the quietest, but she had her fair share of loudness, now she was incredibly quiet which wasn't normal for her.

She didn't feel normal.

Something had changed her.

Someone.

"Kisshu..." Kellee thought, looking outside.

"Oooh! Kellee likes Kisshu!" Kianna whispered. "Oh wait, I already knew that."

"Shush!" Kellee whispered.

"Is Kellee onee-chan ok? She is very red na no da." Pudding said, running up to Kellee.

"Wha...? I am not red!" Kellee covered her face.

"Yes you are." Mint said, walking up to her.

"You're as red as my hair." Ichigo said, also walking up to her.

Ryou walked up and stared at Kellee's face and Ichigo's hair closly. "Yup, your face is as red as Ichigo's hair."

Kellee blushed more. "Is it night time yet!" She said, still covering her face.

"Why do you want it to be night time Kellee-oneechan Na no da?" Pudding asked curiously. Kellee blushed some more. "Um no reason!" she spoke quickly.

Ichigo had a sly look on her face. "Oh, I see... You want to be with your precious Kisshu don't you??"

"No! Why do you think that??" Kellee said with a nervous grin.

"I have cat ears and I heard what Kianna said." Ichigo said grinning.

Kellee gasped and glared at Kianna. Kianna laughed nervously.

"Okay Thats true i do want to see him." She admitted with her head down. "But Kianna didn't have to anounce it to the world."

Kianna bowed her head down. "I didn't, I whispered it."

"You did? Oh yeah Gomen nasai Kianna." she didn't mean to get annoyed at her friend she just was worried about what the others would think if they knew.

"It's ok." Kianna said, patting her friends back.

Kellee felt someone wrap their arms around her. She gasped and started struggling.

"It's ok Subarashii-chan. It's me." It was Kisshu.

"Kisshu! Leave here now!" Ryou shouted.

Kisshu looked up at Ryou. "I'm only here to see my Subarashii-chan. It's not like i'm here to kill you all."

Ryou glared at him. "You know how much I hate you, now leave!"

"Fine. Ready to go Subarashii-chan?" Kisshu said, looking into Kellee's eyes.

"Yep." Kellee said blushing.

Kisshu wrapped his arms around her waist and got ready to teleport back to his dimention.

"Careful Kellee. You never know what he could do." Kianna whispered to Kellee.

"I'm right here you know." Kisshu said in annoyance.

"Oh. Gomen nasai." Kianna said, scratching the back of her neck.

Kellee waved bye to everyone "See you all later." and with that both of them disapeared. "I hope she knows what shes doing." Kianna sighed.

"She'll be fine." Ryou said, putting a hand on her shoulder."

Kianna blushed. "I hope you're right." She paused for a minute. "Ummm... Where am I going to sleep?"

"I told you earlier the spare room." He said.

"Oh Yeah..." Kianna nervously laughed.

All of the girls had already left. Ryou led her upstairs. Soon they were at the spare room.

"Here it is." Ryou said with no emotion in his voice.

"Arigato Shirogane-san." Kianna said, looking at the floor and blushing.

He walked towards his room. Kianna walked into the spare room, looking at Ryou as she did this. But then-- BANG!! She smashed into the wall.

"I'm ok! I'm ok!" She said, blushing crimson. Ryou chuckled and closed his door.

"Baka, I am so baka." Kianna muttered under her breath. and hit her head on a desk.

"Hmm I wonder if Pai and Tart are around here?" She thought

"Oh no i forgot he could read minds if he finds out that i know about Pai and Tart i don't have an excuse like Kianna does!"

"How do you know about Pai and Tart?" Kisshu said, staring at her in amazement.

"Uhhh... uhhh... ummm... I.. uh... I'm... smart?" Kellee said with a big grin.

"Yes, yes you are." Kisshu said romanticly and began leaning into her face.

"Kisshu.." Kellee said right before Kisshu kissed her.

"Kisshu?!" A midget voice said.

Kisshu broke the kiss and looked up to see Tart.

"Yes? How can I be of assitance?" he said smirking.

"You can start by telling us why a human is with you?" Pai awnsered telaporting in.

"Yeah and it isn't the old hag ethier."

"She's my new girlfriend." Kellee blushed at this. "And she needed a place to stay."

"She can't stay here." Pai said coldly.

"She can and she will."

Pai looked at her.

"Whats so special about this human Kisshu?"

Kellee started to feel nervous she knew what all three of them were capable of one of them could proberly kill her with one strike.

"There is just something about her that I love. Something that I didn't feel around Ichigo. Please let her stay."

Kellee looked at the ground, trying not to make eye contact with them.

"Fine. But if she tells the Mew Mew's some secret info about us, we'll have to kill her." Pai said, walking towards a large computer.

"If you even think of killing her, I swear I'll..." Kisshu trailed off.

"Or you'll do what? Quit while your ahead Kisshu before we change our minds." Pai said his back to him.

"Don't worry, I won't tell the Mew mews anything." Kellee said quietly.

"Good. Now where will she sleep?" Pai said, folding his arms.

"She can sleep in my room." Kisshu said, smirking.

"Oh no, Kianna warned me about this. Think of an exuse and fast Kellee!" Kellee thought. "Wait a minute... This is something I've WANTED to do forever! Don't think of an exuse, Don't think of an exuse Kellee."

Kellee blushed again for the billionth time. "Come on then subarashii-chan." he took her by the the hand and led her to his room. She stood there nervously wondering what to say.

"What is it Subarashii-chan?"

"You need to promise me something Kisshu," She paused for a minute. "You can't try to do anything... like... get me into bed." She gagged slightly at the thought.

"I promise that I won't Subarashii-chan." Kisshu said, hugging her. This made Kellee blush.

"Aww you look so cute when you blush Subarashii-chan!"

Kellee gave a laugh of disbelief but to both their surprise she hugged him back whilst turning into an human tomato.

Tart walked up behind them. "Quit with the lovey-dovey stuff and go to bed."

"Shut up Tart." Kisshu said, glaring at him. Kellee giggled. Kisshu and Kellee went inside Kisshu's room.

It was brown and green inside his room, clothed scattered everywhere. And there was only one bed.

Kellee was looking around. "There's only one bed." She said with wide eyes.

"We can sleep together." Kisshu said with a smirk

"Okay as long as all we do is sleep in there nothing else like you said ."

Kellee wasn't really that worried but she was taking cautions just in case its not everyday you spend a night with an ailen.

Neither is it everyday your scooped up into the air and taken away and turned into an anime!

Kianna brought out her cellphone and punched in Kellee's cell number. "Kellee? You there?"

Kellee answered her phone. "Hi."

"Hi! I did the most embarrassing thing before going into my room."

"What did you do?" Kellee asked curoiusly.

"Well, I was looking at Ryou as he was walking into his room and..." Kianna paused for a moment. "I smashed into the wall." Kianna heard a boy laughing hystericley (I forgot how to spell it) so she guessed Kisshu heard her. "Shut up Kisshu."

Kellee sent him a glare. Then carried on talking.

"What did he do?" She asked curiously.

"He laughed." Kianna replied.

"Aw don't worry everyone acts like clutzs sometimes I don't think Ryou will hold it against you."

"Yeah. But he's hot! It's really embarrassing to do that in front of a REALLY HOT guy!" She said quietly into the phone so Ryou wouldn't hear her.

"She thinks he's hot?" Kisshu said laughing. Kianna heard a, CLUNK and an, "Ouch!" and a, "Be nice! She's my friend!" Kianna laughed.

"You sure can hit hard Subarashii-chan!" He said rubbing the spot where she hit him.

"Yeah Kianna I know how you feel and I had a run in with the other two aswell." she lowered her voice so kisshu couldn't hear her.

Kianna gasped. "What did they say??"

"Nothing really. Just that they'd kill me if I told them any secret info about them." Kellee said calmly as if it was nothing.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Kianna lowered her voice to a low whisper. "You're going to have to tell Ryou if they say that they are going to attack earth again."

"Ok but I know that they aren't."

"K. Did Ryou tell you that you had to work at the cafe too?"

"Yeah." she sighed she was really lazy Kellee's idea of a day was to relax or lie about her house not work but you have to get used to change.

"It's ok." Kianna grinned. "10 dollars an hour! WOOT!"

Kellee laughed. Then she realised something. "What about our moms?!"

Kianna gasped. "Ohmigosh, you're right! Let's just hope that time is paused untill we get back."

"That is... IF we get back." Kellee said nervously. Kisshu had already fallen asleep.

Kellee put her head on one side. "Awwww!"

"What is it Kellee?" Kianna asked her friend.

"Its Kisshu he looks so kawaii when he's asleep."

Kianna rolled her eyes at the other end of the phone.

"Any way back to the subject when and how are we gonna get back?" Kianna asked.

"You want to go?"

"No! not yet but incase we need to it would be best to know how."

"I'm... not sure..." Kianna paused for a moment. "Maybe... since Pai is so smart with that stuff, you could ask him. And instead of saying, 'Kianna and I' say, 'a friend of mine and her friend'."

"That's a good idea. I will ask him tomorrow." Kellee said.

"K." Kianna yawned.

"Seeya Kianna." she yawned too

"Bye Kellee good luck with the ailens."

and the call ended. Kianna stretched and climbed into bed.

Kellee had to lay down on the bed next to him she tried not to wake him or anything and layed down head propped by her hand and watched him for a while but soon after fell straight asleep.

Kianna layed down on the bed and stretched her arms. She was used to using the computer at this time so it was hard to fall asleep. So she stared at the ceiling. But after a while, she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Kellee slowly woke up she felt like she was only asleep for ten minutes even though it was alot longer. She sighed and tried to get back to sleep again.

"Morning Subarashii-chan!" a voice sang in her ear.

Kellee was so startled that she fell out of bed and Thump on the floor.

"Whatcha doing down there Subarashii-chan?"

"I didn't do it by choice you startled me!" she slightly grumbled because she was half asleep.

"Gomen Subarashii-chan."

"It's ok Kisshu-sama." Kellee said, getting up off of Kisshu's dirty floor. "I think I have to go work at Cafe Mew Mew now."

"Aw. Ok, I'll take you there." Kisshu said pouting.

"Arigato Kisshu-sama." Kellee said bowing once she got up.

Kisshu pulled himself out of bed and smirked.

He wrapped his arms round Kellee and telaported just out side cafe mew mew.

"Now Subarashii-chan i'll come and pick you up kay?"

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and disapeared.

She then darted into the Cafe with a big grin on her face. "Ohayo Minna!" she chirped cheerfully.

"O hayou gozaimasu Kellee-chan!" Kianna said, running up to her. "Ryou is getting us some of those kawaii cafe uniforms right now."

Ryou walked into the room. "Here are your uniforms. Get into them quickly, we'll be opening soon."

Kianna and Kellee ran to the dressing rooms and got into their outfits.

Kianna was wearing a light purple cafe uniform with dark purple shoes.

Kellee was wearing a Orange cafe uniform with a pink bow and black shoes.

"I love it my favoruite colors orange!" she stated to herself smiling. Nothing could break her mood today.

"My favorite color is purple! It's so kawaii! Thank-you Shirogane-kun!" Kianna said smiling.

"Yeah yeah. Get to work." He said, walking to the basement.

Kianna frowned. Kellee dragged her towards the door to greet the customers.

"So did you ask Pai yet?" Kianna whispered.

"No, not yet. I am going to ask him tonight." Kellee whispered as they greeted customers.

"Why didn't you this morning?" Kianna whispered again.

"Because i left right after i woke up so i didn't see him." she explained her voice lowered "Plus he kinda scares me."

Kianna laughed. "He's not that scary. I mean, come on! He's purple! Purple is a girl color!" She had a, "X3" look on her face.

"Doesn't mean he can't kill me with his fans. does it?" She stated "We're not mew mews like the others so we can't really defend ourselves as eficently." ( can't spell xD)

She was worried she couldn't let slip anything at all about the ailens or they would literally kill her.

So she decided not to try and find anything out about the ailens.

"Eheheheh... T-t-they're just fans, right? Eheh..ehehe." Kellee looked at her with a face that said, "Mm hmm...". ((Like that look that at least one of your friends always give you that makes you spit out the truth)) "Ok, so maybe he could hurt us. Just don't get on his bad side. Easy!" Kianna said, smiling. She dashed over to a table to take someone's orders.

Kellee sighed and did the same.

Kianna shuddered. "Dying by a fan. One of the fans that GIRLS use. That makes me just so wierded out."

"What girly fan na no da?" Pudding said curiously.

"NYA?!" Kianna said in surprise. ((I really do say nya when I'm excited or freaked out. XD Sometimes even na no da))

Ichigo gasped. "What did you just say Kianna??"

"Oh chill Ichigo. I just say nya cause it's awesome." Kianna said plainly. She was telling the truth.

Kellee turned to Ichigo "Trust me its true she does it all the time." Ichigo gave them both a suspicous looks they seemed to know alot more than they let on.

Kellee felt like she was being interigated under Ichigo's stares so she hurried off to clean up a table, that a customer just left.

Ichigo gave the same look to Kianna. Kianna began laughing nervously and ran off towards the kitchen to pick up someone's order.

"They sure are acting suspicious." Ichigo said to herself.

"Man your daydreaming again." Mint said pouring herself some tea.

Kellee instantly straigtened up.

"No i'm not what makes you think i am?"

"You've been wiping the same table for ten minutes now." Mint stated plainly

Kellee looked down at the table she was wiping. It looked like a mirror. She laughed nervously. "Woops." She walked to a different table.

Kianna was mopping the floor.

"Kianna?? Kianna wake up." Ryou said, knocking on her head.

"Huhwhathuh?" Kianna said fastly, looking around her. She looked up and saw Ryou.

"You've been mopping my foot for over 15 minutes." Ryou said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh. I guess I didn't see you there." She paused for a moment. "Why didn't you move your foot??"

"I wanted to see if you would keep mopping. Now get to work." Ryou said, knocking on her head before walking away. "Huh. I think I heard an echo."

Kianna gasped. "How rude!"

Kellee let out a slight laugh.

"Don't you say anything Kellee." Kianna warned.

Kellee just smiled and carried on working.

"Hmm those girls sure are strange." Ryou mutters.

"I heard that Ryou." Kianna muttered.

"I heard you too." Ryou said. He smirked.

"Baka cat ears of his..." Kianna muttered in a really low voice.

"I still heard it." Ryou said walking towards the kitchen.

"Doh!" Kianna said in defeat.Kellee laughed.

"Less laughing more working." He shouted from the Kitchen to Kellee.

Kellee scowled. "I can multi-task I'm a girl!" She muttered and carried on cleaning the tables.

"Girls are lazy.." Ryou said.

"How rude!" All of the waitresses shouted.

Keiichiro poked his head out of the kitchen. "Please get back to work girls." Keiichiro said sweetly.

"Your doing a very good job." Keiichiro added and disapeared back in the kitchen again.

Kellee shrugged it off she was used to incredibly rude boys, she would never hold it against them.

That was one thing that kept her friends with her she always purposely forgot what they did wrong and carried on their friendship like normal.

Kellee smiled to herself, and recited to herself her motto, "A day without laughter is a day wasted."

"Hmm... I wonder what my motto is...?" Kianna said, putting a finger to her chin.

"Well that was random." Kellee said with a, "o.0" look on her face.

CRASH! "Gomen nasai gomen nasai!" Lettuce said to a customer.

"I'm gonna go help her!" Kianna said, trying to prove to Ryou that girls weren't lazy. Kellee followed her.

"Kianna, how come are you always trying to prove yourself right?" Kellee asked curiously.

They ran around the corner to help Lettuce.

"Cause girls are not lazy..." Kianna replied.

"Not all girls are, but we tend to get a little lazy here and there." Kellee said, an anime sweat drop running down the back of her head.

"Hai hai..." Kianna muttered as they carefully picked up glass.

"You know, you should get a broom for that." Ryou said, hovering over them.

They both looked up at Ryou and laughed nervously. "Our heads aren't working today, are they?" They asked each other.

"Nope." Ryou said as he dropped some brooms inbetween them. Both of the girls frowned.

"Don't worry, he's always like that." Lettuce said while sweeping.

Kellee clenched her fists "Argh he really annoys me."

she mutters as she went to get an broom as well.

"Right i have to calm down its bad for the aura if i'm angry." Kellee said to herself and carried on working again with a smile.

Ichigo stared at her strangely untill Kianna explained.

"If theres one thing Kellee hates is to be unhappy or angry its just not what she does she's always done that she can calm herself down by thinking that it does good for others after all noone really likes being round,

an moody person do they?"

"That's true." Ichigo paused for a moment and frowned. "I'm around one all the time. Except he's stubborn instead of moody." Ichigo said, indicating Ryou.

Kianna giggled. "Yeah. But... he can be nice at times." Kianna looked out the window as she picked up a broom and stood up.

Ichigo got an evil look on her face. "You like him."

Kianna blushed. "I do not!"

Ichigo turned around and yelled, "HEY RYOU GUESS WHAT, KIANNA LIKES YO--"

"YOGURT! Yogurt! I like yogurt." Kianna said with a nervous grin.

Kellee laughed again, "Good fast thinking Kianna!"

She smiled praising her friend she wouldn't have been able to get out of a situation like that herself.

Under pressure she could never find any words to say at all, thats why she came bottom in drama when it came to showing to the class.

"Arigato Kellee onee-chan." Kianna said, bowing to her.

"Check please!" Two customers shouted.

"Coming!" Kellee and Kianna shouted. They ran towards the two seperate tables.

"Girls are too hyper." Ryou muttered, rubbing his temples.

Kellee turned to Ryou.

"One minute you think we're lazy the next we're too hyper! Make up your mind!"

She didn't say it horribly she had an smile on her face to show she was messing about

"You guys have varying personalities. One minute you're lazy and then you're bouncing off the walls." Ryou paused for a minute. "Just like Ichigo. Except it seems like her lazy side is always at work." He smirked.

Bonk! Ichigo had slapped him in the head.

"You do not know HOW long I have wanted to do that." Ichigo said, smiling happily and running off before Ryou could get mad.

"ICHIGO!!" Ryou shouted angrily and chased after her.

A lot of laughs and angry Ryou's later...

"Almost time for the store to close!" Kellee said excitedly.

Kianna grinned evily. "Kisshu-sama." She mouthed.

Kellee blushed. "S-Shirogane-sama." Kellee mouthed with an evil grin.

Kianna blushed. Then randomness came out. "I'm tired."

Kellee had really wide eyes. "Someone call the hospital, I think Kianna's sick."

Ryou walked up to Kianna and put his hand on her head. Kianna blushed, which made her head warm. "Yeah, I think so too." Ryou said plainly.

"What? She is? I was only joking!" Kellee said, now worried about her friend.

"Yeah, her head is warm."

"I'm fine! I was just thinking about... a... guy." Kianna said quietly.

"And i know who it is it is -" Kellee smirked.

Kianna screamed and flung her hand over her mouth "Say his name and kisshu will know every embarressing thing you've done since you were four."

She said it almost threateningly but she did it to protect herself she would just die if Ryou knew that she liked him.

Kellee gasped from under Kianna's hand. "Mmkah I wobbt!"

Kianna had a question mark above her head. Kellee bit Kianna's hand. She yelped in pain and let go.

"Ok, I won't say it."

Kianna smiles "Thats good then!"

"Right start clearing the customers out its nearly time to close the cafe!" Ryou announced all high and mighty (xD)

All the waitress's nodded including Mint but she kept on drinking her tea.

"Ya know if you drink too much tea it mess's up your digestive system." Kellee said while clearing a table near Mint.

"So? I don't care I like it."

It will make you drunk and crazy if you do." Kianna said plainly as she was cleaning off a table.

"It does not. And besides, I like it." Mint said, taking a sip of her tea.

"Whatever..." Kellee and Kianna muttered in unison.

"Trust me guys, you get used to it." Ichigo said, rolling her eyes at Mint.

"I hope so..." Kellee cleaned up another table and so did the others well except you know who.

"Its only a little while longer till i see him now!" Kellee smiled cheerfully to herself

Kellee walked past on of the picture frames and saw herself her face was all red again.

She made an atempt to hide her red face before the others noticed.

"Why is your face all red Na No Da?" Pudding said, popping up out of nowhere.

"Pudding! Don't scare me like that! My face isn't red!" Kellee said turning around to look out the window.

But it is red na no da!" Pudding said again.

"Hello Subarashii-chan" Kellee heard a voice say behind her. She reconised it instantly as Kish.

"Kisshu-sama!" Kellee shouted in excitement. She quickly covered her mouth at what she had said. "Gomen nasai." She whispered.

"Kisshu, leave now!" Ryou shouted from the kitchen.

"Aww, come on! She's my friend, at least let her say, 'see ya later'!" Kianna shouted to Ryou. Kellee giggled.

"Bye bye Kellee onee-chan Na No Da!" Pudding said, jumping on Kellee and giving her a death squeeze.

"Sa-yo-na-ra Pud-ding-chan." Kellee said, trying to breath.

Pudding let go of her.

Kianna walked up to her. "Be sure to ask Pai." She whispered. "Sayonara Kellee onee-chan!" She exclaimed happily.

Kellee hugged her friend Kianna. "I'll see you laters kay?"

"Lets get going Subarashii-chan..." Kisshu whispered romanticly in her ear.

Kellee blushed red.

Kianna giggled. "Aw, how cute." She stepped back a bit. "You two play nice now!" She smirked and grinned at the same time, which made her look pretty goofy.

Kellee blush crimson. "K-kianna, there's nothing like that going on!"

Kianna giggled. "I know. I was just kidding."

Kellee chuckled nervously. "Ok. Dewa mata Kianna-chan!"

Kisshu grabbed her by the waist and teleported to his dimention.

"I missed you Subarashii-chan." He hugged her and moved in closer to her face.

"I missed you too."She thought as she couldn't get her lips to move

Their lips connected. And then, Tart came in.

"Ugh, is this going to happen EVERY time you guys come back??"

Kish ended the kiss to look at Tart. "Shut up Tart. I know you'd love to do this to Pudding and I can blackmail you with it." Kisshu said threatningly.

Tart blushed. "T-that is SO not true!" He pouted.

"I saw a picture of Pudding in your closet." Kish smirked evily.

Tart stared at the couple for a minute and then dissapeared quickly.

Kellee giggled slightly she had to admit it, it was a very comical scene.

Kisshu kept his arms round her and kissed the top of her head. "Subarashii-chan you are different to others thats for sure."

She blinked "Why?"

"Your the first person to return my feelings."

She just stood there quietly (you know like your so nervous and embarressed that you can't move or talk because your in the presence of someone you like)

"G-go to bed!" They heard Tart yell. He was probably embarrassed about what just happened.

Kisshu sighed. "Ok, I guess we better go to bed then." He took Kellee's hand and led her to his room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kianna had just took a shower and brushed her teeth. The shower part wasn't that easy to do because she knew that a hot guy was in the house and could walk in when she was undressing or taking the shower.

She yawned. "Good night Shirogane-san!"

"Good night Kianna...chan." Ryou called from downstairs. Kianna blushed.

"He called me Kianna-chan..." She paused for a moment before grinning. "Yatta!" She cheered quietly.

Kisshu and Kellee (two Ks lol its meant to be faints) walked into Kisshu's room.

Yet again Kellee couldn't move she loved his company so much it hurt to think if they ever got back she'd never see him again.

That reminded her! She needed to talk to Pai about the Anime world thingy. ((I don't know what to call it)) "Kisshu-sama, is Pai here? I need to talk to him."

Kisshu blinked a few times. "Why do you need to see him?"

"Um... I need to ask him something." She said nervously. 

Kisshu looked at her confused. "What about?"

He was concerned for her safety if she said something wrong Pai doesn't hesitate to hurt people, he would never forgive himself if Pai hurt Kellee.

"Kisshu, I'm so sorry, I can't tell you right now. Please forgive me." Kellee said, hoping he would accept what she said. (Me no know how to word it right)

"Ok. But if he hurts you, I won't ever be able to forgive myself." Kisshu said with a worried look on his face.

"Domo arigato Kisshu!" Kellee said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Kisshu put his arm round her and walked her to where he guessed Pai was in his room where he divised plans and did experiments.

"Pai?" Kisshu went in with Kellee.

"What is it Kisshu?" He said blankly with no emotion,

"Ano...Subarashii-chan wants to ask you something she wouldn't tell me what though..."

Pai looked at Kellee with one eyebrow raised. "Ok... what is it?"

"Ano.. I have these two... FRIENDS. Well, They were going on with their normal lifes, when they got sucked into a different world somehow. And now they don't know how to get back."

Pai thought for a moment.

"Well they'd have to cause the same thing that brought them there or if someone put them there get them to get them out i guess."

(Whats a fanfiction without some oocness?)

He looked at her suspisiously.

who was she really?

Kellee saw that look on his face and started to get nervous. She scratched the back of her neck. "Um, well, they don't really know what caused it. It was just a really windy day. And if someone DID take them there, they don't know who did." She looked out the window of the ship, not wanting to make eye contact with Pai.

"Well, then your friends will just have to figure out what caused it. Or maybe they were ment to go to that world. And not go back to their original world."

Kellee gasped at hearing this. "Oh. Arigato Pai-san."

Kisshu didn't want him around Kellee much longer he was already worring. After they left the room and returned to Kisshu's. Kellee took out her cell phone and phoned up Kianna.

"Hiya Kianna!" she said in an hushed voice kisshu was only inches away from her untill she just pushed him away slightly to show her call was private.

"Yep. He said... our FRIENDS would have to cause whatever happened when they went into the other world to happen again. Or, if someone did it to them, they'd have to find whoever did it and tell that person to take them back."

"Hmm... I-Kisshu, I can hear you breathing, get away from the phone and stop listening!" Kisshu got away from Kellee's head. "I have an idea Kellee!"

"What is it?" Kellee asked curiously.

"Meet me in front of the cafe tomorrow at 6 AM." Kianna stated simply.

"Six?!" Kellee whined.

"Yes six. I gotta go, my cell phone is almost out of charge." With that, Kianna hung up.

Kellee let out a groan,

"Why six in the morning?"

she threw her cell phone on Kisshu's bedside table, closed her eyes and sighed wouldn't her mom wonder where she was?

After all she just disapeared after going into town.

Maybe like Pai said we were meant to be here but why theres a reason for everything in this life so why has this happened?

She loved spending time with the Mew mews and Kisshu sure but simple things from back home that she missed the way her dad used to tease her about having a crush on a boy at school when she clearly didn't.

Her Mom worrying all the time and phoning her every five minutes.

Her other friends... Kianna was with her at least she wouldn't know what she'd do if she had to be here alone.

She opened her eyes to see a pair of golden ones.

"Hey Subarashii-chan!!" He chirped happily

She jumped startled.

"Ack You scared me Kisshu-sama." but she laughed after she imagined what she must of looked like.

"What's the matter Subarashii-chan?" Kisshu asked curiously.

"Nothing Kisshu-sama. I'm just tired." Kellee lied. She knew that wasn't the reason. She just couldn't tell him yet.

"Ah. Well then I should let you get some sleep." Kisshu layed back down on the bed.

Kisshu could tell something was up,

call it intuition but he wouldn't force her to tell.

She'd tell him when shes ready he was certain.

"Night night my Subarashii-chan." He whispered smirking.

Whilst Kellee listened with her eyes shut and her cheeks burning red.

"Good night Kisshu-sama.." Kellee whispered softly before she drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Kellee awoke to a chiming noise she opened one eye and saw her cell phone flashing.

"What? who would be calling me at night!"

She checked her phone and tried to awnser it then she realised it was the alarm!

she set so she wouldn't be late to see Kianna she tried to wake up fifteen minutes before now she had ten after absently mindedly put it on snooze.

"Okay question how am i gonna get there without Kisshu i mean he'd be asking so many questions if i woke him up at this time just to telaport me to the cafe!"

she thought with a switched off light bulb above her head.

"Ugh... What's that noise??" Kisshu said groggly.

Kellee jumped in fright. "Kisshu! You startled me. It was my alarm. I set it because... um.. Ryou told me to go to the cafe early today! Yeah."

Kisshu blinked a few times. "So, should I take you there? And what's an alarm?"

"An alarm is something that people on earth use so that we will wake up earlier when we need to do something." She said, indicating her phone. "My cell phone has an alarm clock on it." She paused for a moment, trying to remember the other thing he said. "And yes, please take me to the cafe." She smiled.

"You have such a pretty smile." He smirked. "Ok then, lets get going."

Kellee blushed. "Arigato Kisshu-sama." She got out of the bed.

Kisshu smiled he didn't mind telaporting her anywhere after all he got to hug her everytime didn't he?

And in a split second Kellee and Kisshu were outside the cafe.

"Here." Kellee said handing her cell phone.

Kisshu stared at her phone in confusement what was he surposed to do with it?

"I'll ring you on this kay? all you have to do to awnser is flip the top of it up and press that lil green button okay?"

"O...k?" Kisshu was confused. He had never used this ringing device before.

Kellee gave him a kiss on the cheek. They both blushed at this. "Oh, gomen nasai.." Kellee said quietly.

Kisshu gave her a kiss back. "It's ok." He smiled and teleported away.

"Kellee! There you are! Ryou is taking a shower so this will probably work without him knowing what we are doing." Kianna was running towards Kellee.

Kellee smirked. "How do you know he's in the shower? Were you SPYING on him?" She started to giggle.

Kianna blushed and had a vein popping out of her head. "No. I heard the shower on."

Kellee tried to control her giggling. "Ok, so what are we going to do out here?"

"We're going to try to go back." Kianna began walking towards the cafe door.

"What? Why?" Kellee didn't want to go back. At least not now.

"Don't worry. This probably won't work." Kianna stood in a triumph-like pose. She took a deep breath. "WIND! Guide us back to the land we live!!" She shouted high and mighty-like.

A small breeze blew through the air. Kellee had a question mark above her head and began laughing hystericly. Kianna was blushing and had a sweatdrop rolling down the back of her head.

"What- was that- about?" Kellee said inbetween laughs.

"I knew it wasn't going to work." Kianna muttered. 

"Why did you want to try that anyway?"

"It was worth a try." Kianna paused. "You done laughing now?"

Kellee nodded solemly letting out a few quiet giggles (you know when your trying to stop laughing)

"Do you seriously want to go back though Kianna?" She asked to her friend.

Kianna looked down. "No, not really. My life has just become exciting. I wished every eyelash that fell, every shooting star, every dandilion I found. I wished that my life would become exciting. And now it has. I really don't want to leave here. I just thought you would want to." She paused for a moment. "And I haven't gotten to kiss any hot Tokyo Mew Mew guy like you have." She grinned.

"Oh.." She giggled. "I can devise an evil plan to get you to kiss... you-know-who."

Kianna blushed. "You can?" She REALLY wanted to kiss Ryou--and Kellee could tell.

"Yup. All you have to do is--hi Shirogane!!" She quickly ended her plan.

Kianna twirled around and was face to face with Ryou. She gasped. "Hi Shirogane-san!"

"What are you doing out so early?" He asked curiously.

"N-nothing. Just uh... g-getting fresh air...?" She was blushing maddly. His face was just inches from hers!

Kellee began grinning evily.

Kellee lightly pushed Ryou making him go slightly forward and their lips touched.

"Yes plan one suceeeded." she muttered.

Kianna blushed as red as a tomato.

She pulled away. "Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai, gomen nasai!"

Ryou looked behind him and saw Kellee whistling and holding an angel pose. He looked at her suspiciously. He looked back at Kianna who was redder then her dark red--almost brown--hair. "It's fine. Come inside. Cafe Mew Mew will be opening soon." He began walking towards the cafe doors.

When he got inside, Kianna twirled around. "Kellee!"

"What? You said you wanted to kiss him. So I got you to kiss him. You should thank me." She grinned and began thinking as they walked back to the cafe. "And don't think it's over just yet. That was pretty much just a tap. So there will be more kissing."

"Arigato Kellee onee-chan!" Kianna said hushed but excitedly.

"Its okay come on then!" She smiled back at Kianna.

They entered the cafe,

"Hope your ready for today girls because i want you working you fullest today and no slacking off like yesterday."

"We were not slacking off i'd like to see you wait tables for once shirogane!" Kellee said to Ryou fuming.

He looked down at her.

"Well?" Kellee said, waiting for an answer.

"Ok then," Kellee's eyes widend. "I'll help Keiichiro in the kitchen." Kellee fell down on the floor, one leg up, twitching.

"You are the lazy one blondie!" She exclaimed from the floor.

Ryou twitched. "No I'm not. Do you still want your pay?" He smirked.

Kellee got up and sighed. "Hai." She got to work.

Ryou walked of towards the basement.

"You're going the wrong way, Shirogane!" Kellee shouted from the cafe door, smirking.

He sighed in anoyence and walked towards the kitchen. 

"Shes a caution that one." Keiichiro grinned at Ryou actually surprised she got him to work in the Kitchen.

Ryou just scowled.

Kellee walked off to the changing room.

After she got changed she tugged at her dark brown hair and scraped it up into an pony tail.

"Oi you two make yourselves useful and fetch something from the basment for me!" Ryou shouted from the kitchen.

"We're useful all the time!" Kianna shouted once she came out, dressed in her uniform.

Kellee poked her head into the kitchen. "What do you want us to get?"

"Some cups I left down there that need cleaning." Ryou said, washing some other dishes.

"Ok, but you are the one that is going to clean them." She smirked.

"Fine, just go get them." He didn't look up at her as he was washing dishes.

"Come on Kianna." Kellee grabbed Kianna's arm and pulled her towards the basement.  
Down in the basent, kellee stood in awe.

"Wow look at all this!" she exclaimed it looked better seeing it first hand rather than watching or reading it.

"Dude... it's even better then the show!" Kianna exclaimed, not thinking about what she was saying.

"Kianna, shush! They might hear you upstairs." Kellee said, covering Kiannas mouth.

"Mmk." She said, muffled under Kellee's hand. She slipped out and began searching around the room franticly. Kellee did the same but slower then Kianna was. She needed to think while she was searching.

"I need to devise more evil plans to get Kianna and Ryou to kiss. The first one was just a tap. I need to get them REALLY kissing. Maybe I can go to the other girls for help. Or maybe just Zakuro. I mean, she knows about romance and would probably know how to get them kissing. Yeah, I'll go to he--" Kellee tripped on a wire and knocked Kianna down.

"Eek, dominos!" Kianna said as she caught herself on a button.

The room lit up with a red light which seemed incredibly familiar then Kellee remeber the first episode that was the light that made all the girls become mews.

"Eek Kianna I think we need to get out of here!" Kellee hissed barely able to speak.

"But why?" Kianna was being a little slow today.

"In case you don't remeber that light is what-" She was cut off and was hit by it sending her unconcious.

Ryou and Keiichiro had heard that noise. "Oh crud, they were being curious." Ryou said, walking out of the kitchen. "All of the customers need to leave the cafe imediatly, we are closing early."

"Is it because of a chimira anima?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"No, something else." Ryou called from the basement door as he walked down the stairs. Once he got down there, he saw Kellee and Kianna laying on the floor, unconcious.

"What Bakas." Ryou thought "I asked them to get some cups and what do they do switch on the mew machine. (dunno what to call it xD)"

Keiichiro bent down by the girls, "Girls can you hear me wake up."

Kellee opened her eyes groggily, "It feels like I was just hit by a bus."

Kianna sat up. "Ugh.." She noticed some cups. "Yay, I found them!" She reached over to get them but noticed she had gloves on. She gasped and looked at the rest of her clothing. "EEK! Who changed me while I was sleeping?!"

Kellee looked at her clothing too. Both of the girls stood up and began running around franticly. "We've been robbed of our clothes and given new ones! Oh no! Some pervert is loose in the cafe! Help!" They shouted in unison.

"Girls, girls!!" Ryou shouted over them. They stopped to look at him. He walked behind them and pulled on something.

"Ow! You hurt my head!" Kellee whined.

"Ow! You hurt my back!" Kianna whined.

"No. I hurt your cat ears," Ryou said, pointing to Kellee. "And I hurt your bird wings." He pointed to Kianna.

"WHAT?!" They both shouted, making Ryou and Keiichiro flinch. 

Kellee's cat ears twitched.

"Am i hearing you corectly you said i have cat ears?"

Kellee moved her hands up to her head and shreiked.

"Oh my gosh!"

Her Tail swished.

"And a tail too!"

This was getting too much for her.

"Oh boy!"

and with that Kellee fainted momentarily.

Kianna's reaction was slightly different.

"I have wings thats so cool!"

She flapped her wings slightly. "Coolness! Can I fly?"

She jumped up in the air and tried to fly but just landed on her tooshie. "Dang."

Then she noticed Kellee lying on the floor. "Oh no!"

Ryou walked towards the two girls. "Don't worry, she's not--"

"Dead! She's dead!" Kianna said, overreacting.

"No she's not! She's just unconcious." Ryou picked her up

Kellee groaned,

"Was that another bus?"

She opened her eyes wanting to stay concious to know what Ryou was going to say to them.

"Was he going to tell us off?" she thought bowing her head down.

Kellee suddenly realised that he was holding her she shreiked.

"Eek Pervert!"

And jumped out of his grip.

"Well, I thought you were out cold."

"Did I LOOK like I was out cold??" Kellee asked, brushing herself off.

Ryou thought for a moment then looked at her. "Yes."

"Whatever. Change back and get to work on cleaning up the mess you guys made."

They changed back then kellee asked "What mess?"

Ryou pointed behind the girls. They turned around and saw wires and paper everywhere.

"Oh... THAT mess." Kellee said, an anime sweat drop running down the back of her head.

Kianna and Kellee laughed nervously, and the boys left leaving them.

Then Kianna Squeeled. "We're mew mews!"

Kellee felt uneasy, She was excited about being a mew mew sure but Pai was probably not going to let her stay with Kisshu now.

Kianna looked at her. "Don't worry, all you have to do is not tell him." It was like she read her mind!

"Should I tell Kisshu?" Kellee was beginning to stress. Was this how Ichigo felt before she told Masaya?

"If you feel that you trust him enough, hai, you should." Kianna smiled.

Kellee smiled back and began walking towards a large computer. She grabbed a bunch of paper and began stacking it neatly. Kianna began untangling the wires.

"Now, back to, Operation: GKARTK. Otherwise known as, Operation: Get Kianna And Ryou To Kiss." Kellee muttered under her breath, smirking.

Kellee made mental notes of tons of ideas but still she was worried.

She gathered up all the papers and placed them down,

She sighed Ryou had most probably told all the others by now.

She didn't want to know what they were going to do when they finaly emerged from the basement.

"Kellee onee-chan and Kianna onee-chan are Mew Mews now Na No Da!" Pudding said, jumping on Kellee.

Kellee sighed and cried out desprately. "Why is it always me that gets jumped on?" But she giggled,

Pudding jumped off her.

Oblivous to the fact who was listening the whole time just outside the window.

"Subarashii-chan is a Mew Mew?" Kisshu teleported behind Kellee, making everyone jump back in shock.

Kellee turned around and was inches away from Kisshu's face! She screamed and her cat ears popped out. Out of the shock, she tripped and landed in Kisshu's arms. ((Sorry, I just HAD to put that there. X333333333)

"Konichwa Kisshu-sama!" Kellee said, blushing crimson.

"You're a Mew Mew Subarashii-chan?" Kisshu asked quietly.

"Please don't tell Pai. I still want to--"

"You're so kawaii as a Mew Mew!" He exclaimed, making all of the girls blush uncomfortably. ((Like, you know how you always seem to feel uncomfortable when a couple is kissing in public? Well, that's what I ment by, 'blush uncomfortably'))

"B-but I'm not even a Mew Mew right now!" Kellee exclaimed blushing.

"Your new nick name will be, Koneko-chan." He smiled.

"Arigato Kisshu-sama." Kellee said quietly.

Just a random passing thought passed Kellee

"Does he ever call the person he likes by their actual name?"

Not that she minded she loved it!

But it was just something that she wondered.

"Something wrong Koneko-chan?" He asked puting extra enthusasim in 'Koneko-chan.'

He looked at her like he knew what she was thinking.

"Oopsie, I forgot. He can read minds."

He leaned in closer to her ear. "Would you like it if I called you Kellee?" He whispered romanticly into her ear. Kellee blushed.

By that time, everyone had left the room to give them privacy.

"...I dunno. i don't mind."

She said at last stuttering slight her face red.

He smirked.

"Thats okay then..." He leaned in closer to her face and kissed her.

Kellee went even a darker shade of her usual tomato blush while her cat ears were still out after all she was nervous.

She prayed she wouldn't be like Ichigo and turn into a cat!

POOF!! It was too late. She had already turned into a cat. "Meow!! (Oh no!)" She cried. She dashed downstairs as Kisshu chased after her.

"Kellee, wait! I know what to do!"

Kellee gasped out of breath when Kisshu finally caught up with her and picked her up. "Don't worry i know what to do." He said trying to calm her panic stroking her soft kitten fur.

Kellee purred instinctivly and calmed down.

then Kisshu kissed the cat Kellee and Poof she was back to normal.

"Domo arigato Kisshu-sama!"

"Douitashima Kellee-chan."

Kianna poked her head through the basement door. "Are you guys done kissing down there? I can't take the suspence anymore."

"Kianna!" Kellee blushed.

"Dewa mata Kellee-chan." Kisshu said before he kissed her on the cheek and he teleported away.

"Kellee, you done kissing him? We're opening the cafe again." Ryou shouted from the kitchen.

"Yes, he just left." Kellee got up and walked out of the basement.

"Good now GET TO WORK!!" He shouted.

"Ugh, that Ryou sometimes.." Kellee muttered under her breath.

Then she remembered- she needed an evil plan to get Ryou and Kianna to kiss again!

Kellee grabbed hold of Kianna and stuffed her in one of the small storage rooms which was actually quite big, then she put Ryou in there too and slammed the door shut on them.

"Its dark in here!" she whined fearfully,

They both walked forward to each other oblivious to eachothers presence and Kianna's and Ryou's lips touched again.

Kianna just stood there, not knowing it was Ryou's lips she was touching. She lifted her hand up to see what--or who-- it was. Just before she thought she was about to touch something, Keiichiro opened the door to find them kissing. He shouted and fell back onto the ground. Kianna saw light on the face and saw Ryou!

She jumped back and began blushing like crazy. "Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai!!"

Kellee heard her saying, "Gomen nasai" so she figured that her evil plan worked. "Plan two is a success." She whispered, grinning.

Ryou walked out of the storage room blushing a TEENY TINY bit. "Kellee, you're dead." He shouted. Kellee began running around the cafe, dodging him chasing her.

"Heh if you can catch me you can kill me!" she shouts behind her as Ryou chases after her all round the cafe and its grounds.

"I'll catch you kill you then clone you and kill all your clones!" He shouted after her.

But Kellee just laughed.

A lot of laughing Kellee's and pissed off Ryou's later...

"Kellee-chan, arigato but that was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me." Kianna whispered as she walked by Kellee. Kianna was still blushing and Ryou was still smoking from anger about what Kellee did. But deep, deep, deep, DEEP down he had to admit, he kind of liked it. (Hey, he thought the same thing about Kianna in the first chapter)

"You KNOW you liked it Shirogane." Kellee murmured.

"Kianna onee-chan has kissed Ryou onii-san Na No Da!" Pudding yelled, jumping on top of Kianna.

"I'm sorry guys... she tickled it out of me." Keiichiro said, his hair all messy from being tickled.

"You did??" Mint said curiously. Then she surprisingly got out of her chair.

"You did??" Ichigo, Lettuce and Zakuro asked in unison.

Everyone crowded round Kianna she went a deeper and deeper shade of red untill she screeched out.

"Give me some space please!"

They all backed away from her.

"So did you?" Ichigo smiled she knew Kianna liked Ryou.

She nodded her face as red as Ichigo's hair.

Kellee watched the scene with her arms folded.

" Right now to work on Plan 3."

She said smirking soon Ryou will realise how much he likes Kianna.

Kellee was sure of it.

"Ok! Let's get back to work!" Kellee shouted, then hushed her voice so that Kianna wouldn't hear. "Guys, I need you."

They walked down a hall and huddled. "K, I need you guys to help me get them together."

"Yay! Then he won't randomly kiss me like he used to do!" Ichigo whispered excitedly." They began thinking up a plan.

Kianna looked towards them. "I wonder what they are talking about. Oh well.." She walked outside to sweep the steps before they opened the cafe.

Meanwhile a figure floated above them laughing mischeviously.

"Kisshu and the others may have failed but i won't certainly won't"

He spots Kellee laughing and talking to Kianna.

"Wow these mew mews are cuties." He laughed again and disapeared.

The hairs on the back of Kellee's neck stood up she looked around nervously.

"Whats the matter Kellee-chan?" Kianna asked worriedly.

"Nothing i just felt like someone was watching us..."

"I feel that way all the time, it's just your fan girlness reminding you of the guy you are a fangirl of."

Kellee's eye twitched. "No... I think that's just you."

"Once I saw eyeballs watching me!" Kianna had spat out a mouthfull of randomness that day.

"I think you're tired Kianna." Kellee said, walking towards the kitchen. "Hey Ryou, I think Kianna needs to rest. She's spitting out too much randomness for one day."

"I seriously thought there was someone there." she thought searching the skys again. and shrugged it off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six Yayness! they were originally very long single chappies but i wanted to seperate them.**

**All of this story is not just me writing it but Unknownoneesama too meaning she wrote the best bits because her writing rocks! **

**A thank you to Kish's kittie and Kisshu is mine for their reviews at least people agree with me that Kisshu is Cool!**

**No flames please i apreciate constructive critsim but try not to be too mean i'm only 13 for peeps sake! **

**Anyways its best to get on with the chappie i might summon the Tmm characters later in the authors notes if i get bored ;)**

Kellee went inside and was instructed to take the rubbish out. "Yay how exciting!" she said sarcasticly on her way out someone apeared in front of her upside down.

"Well hey there cutie mew mew."

He resembled Kisshu in many ways but she knew it wasn't him she knew Kisshu too well from watching and reading tokyo mew mew over and over again.

"Who the heck are you?" The Ailen just smirked at her.

"We can save the introductions for later cutie!" he made an atempt to kiss her but she thought fast and slapped him.

"Get the hell off me!" she shrieked at him.

"So Kisshu can kiss you but not me?" He pouted.

"Of course I love Kisshu-sama not you!"

Kellee hit him with the large garbage bag but he dodged it.

"Yuck, that stinks. What's in that thing?" The alien said, holding his nose.

"I don't know, now LEAVE ME THE FREAK ALONE!!" Kellee shouted.

"Nah.. I think I'll just take you with me Koneko-chan." He made an attept to grab her, but she jumped out of the way and kicked him into the wall.

"Kellee? What are you doing out there?" Ryou shouted as he walked towards the door.

She was trying to catch her breath. "Kicking someones ass." she muttered.

Ryou blinked at the ailen that was against the wall.

"You beat up Kisshu?!" he gasped.

"NO!" she protested. "Its an ailen pervert that looks like him he tried to take me with him."

"Oh... TOKYO MEW MEW!! Get out here!!"

All of the girls transformed and came outside.

"We're going to fight Kisshu?" Mint said confused.

"That's not Kisshu!!" Kianna shouted. Everyone looked at her funny. "B-blame Kellee, she's the one that always talking about Kisshu."

"Well, I better get going. Sayonara Koneko-chan!" Before the alien left, he gave Kellee a small peck on the cheek.

Kellee shook with anger. "I'm going to murder that ailen!"

She rubbed visiously the spot where he kissed it as if she could wipe out what happened.

Kianna's eyes widened she'd never seen Kellee so angry. "Calm down please Kellee-chan!

"He kissed me when I love Kisshu-sama!" She screeched angrily, still rubbing the spot that he kissed.

"Kellee, calm down!" Kianna tried to calm her down.

Kellee felt something on her lips. It was Kisshu! She immediatly calmed down and closed her eyes.

"Arigato Kisshu-san." Kianna said, happy that her friend had calmed down.

He gave Kellee a hug and looked at Kianna and asked.

"What got Kellee-chan all stressed out like one lil stressed kitty."

Kellee bit her lip hard making her own eyes water she didn't know how Kisshu would react if he found out someone came along started flirting and kissed her on the cheek!

Kisshu felt Kellee's grip on him tighten,

He smirked and waited for one of them to awnser his question.

"Um.. you're not gonna get mad, are you?" Kianna asked nervously.

"No... just tell me what happened." Kisshu said impatiently.

"Some guy... that looked like you, came over and developed a crush on me. And before he left... he gave me a kiss on the cheek." Kellee said, looked down at the ground.

Kisshu scowled angrily. "What the hell is Kai doing here!"

Kellee blinked. "Who's Kai?"

"My brother." He said blankly with no emotion. "But I'm trying to forget we're even related."

"Aww now thats not nice little brother." The Ailen now identified as Kai said standing on the wall infront of them.

"Now if you don't mind me and Koneko-chan here have some unfinished buissness." He smirked.

"Get your dirty mits off Kellee-chan face it she doesn't like you!"

"Dang, even Kisshu's brother is a pervert." Kianna muttered.

"I am not a pervert!" Kisshu and Kai shouted.

"Whatever..." Kianna muttered under her breath.

"Well I don't see why she likes you little brother you were always a black sheep. I'm sure Koneko-chan would love to have a non failure rather than you."

Kisshu clenched his fists ready to lash out at him but if he left Kellee he probably distract him for a second and take her. He wasn't risking that chance.

"Come on now like a good Koneko-chan." Kai did in a kinda baby goo voice.

Kellee screwed her face up in discust, and kept by Kisshu quite frightened by Kai, she slipped her hand into Kisshu's without noticing.

"Why don't you hold my hand Koneko-chan?"

"Because you are a pervert and I hate you."

"Kisshu is a pervert too."

"Not as much a pervert as you."

CLUNK!! Someone threw a rock at Kai's head.

"Ouch! Who the heck did that?!"

"Sorry. I really wanted to clunk him in the head." Kianna said innocently. All of the girls began snickering to keep in their laughter.

He glared at Kianna then his gaze went back to Kellee.

He flew above her and Kisshu and grabbed hold of her free hand.

"Now come quietly Koneko-chan i know you want me."

"No way not in a zillion years would i like you." She shreiked at him trying to get out of his grip.

"Hee hee! Kellee's almost in a love triangle!" Kianna exclaimed.

Kai began leaning in closer to Kellee.

CLUNCK, CLUNK, CLUNK!! Kianna threw three more rocks at his head.

"Cut that out you baka!" He yelled.

"Get away from my friend or you will be beaten to a bloody pulp in 5 seconds." Kianna said coldly. "Mew Ume! Metamorphosis!" Kianna transformed and was in a purple V neck t-shirt type thing. Her bottoms were a pair of purple capris. She had a pair of purple ballet flats for her shoes. and had owl wings and tail. (I'm horrible at describing stuff)

"Get away from my friend!" She shouted. Everyone stood there for a minute. Kianna had an anime sweat drop running down the back of her head.

"Um.. anytime now guys." She said to the rest of the Mews.

All of them transformed.

A few minutes later Kellee found her voice and transformed too. "Mew mew Sakura metamorphis!"

Kellee was surounded by a pink light a shade lighter than sugar pink.

Her hands were wearing red gloves and she had chunky red trainers on.

Her outfit looked simerler to Mints but instead of a dress she wore a strappy light pink shirt and a shortish skirt.

Her cat ears and tail apeared, she winked and voila she was transformed.

"You'll pay for claiming me as some possession when my heart belongs to another!" she shouted at Kai.

"Your heart belongs to my brother, so it would be exactly the same if you fell in love with me." Kai smirked.

Kellee scoffed. "Like that'll ever happen!"

"Srawberry bell!"

"Mint Arrow!"

"Lettuce Casanets!"

"Pudding Ring!"

"Zakuro Spear!"

"Plum ninja stars!"

"Cherry Boomarang!" Kellee shouted.

"Now Koneko-chan would you hurt the person you love?" He asked smirking.

"Get this into your skull Kai i don't love you!"

"Oh, you DO love me, you just don't realise it." He smirked again.

"KAI!!" Kisshu shouted angrily and began charging towards his brother.

"Kisshu wait!" Kellee grabbed his arm.

"Kellee, let go." Kisshu said, trying to keep in his anger.

"Kisshu, he's waiting for you to do this and you know it." She looked at him with a worried look in her eyes.

Kisshu saw how worried Kellee was and stopped.

Kai laughed. "Thats a good Koneko-chan you're protecting me now!"

She frowned again "No I'm not protecting you!"

"No matter how much you deny it I know its true."

"Urgh you're the worst!"

"That's not very nice." Kai put one hand on his hip.

"HEY! Are we even ALIVE anymore?!" Mint shouted impatiently.

"Well, you won't be soon once I destroy the earth." Kai said, turning towards her.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted.

"Well, I've already given enough info away. Sayonora Koneko-chan!" He flew up to Kellee and kissed her on the lips quickly. He teleported away before she could slap him.

"UGH!! How DARE he kiss me when I clearly love Kisshu-sama!" Kellee screeched blushing.

Kellee frowned and her cat ears drooped.

Kisshu was shocked, he was aware that Pai had been planning something for ages with his brother but never imagined it to be attacking the earth again.

Kisshu never again wanted to spill the blood of inocent lives.

Mint scowled, while Pudding kind of started to celebrate.

"We get to fight again Na no da!"

While Ryou raised an acusing finger at Kisshu. "You knew about this didn't you! You baka ailen!"

"No, actually I didn't Shirogane they didn't involve me in this this time i had no clue of their planning intentions."

"LIAR!" Ryou shouted and started charging toward Kisshu with a fist but Kianna grabbed his arm.

"Shirogane, calm down! Take your anger out on a pillow or something! That always helps me. And take deep breaths."

"He's lying Kianna, can't you tell?!"

"Uh... no. Just look at him." Kianna turned to look at him. "I will give him my famous look." She looked at him with a face that said, "I know you're lying, now cough it up"

Kisshu just stared at her. "I swear on Deep Blue, I'm NOT lying."

"See? He didn't look nervous at all when I gave him 'the look'."

"So what! He still could be lying." Ryou said in refusal to admit he was wrong.

"Look Shirogane-san If Kisshu say he doesn't you should trust him!" Kellee suddenly shouted.

"How can I trust that?"

"Don't treat him like an object Shirogane-san!" Kellee snapped fiercly.

"Wow, everyone is changing their personalities today." Kianna said quietly. Kellee realised what she ment.

"You're right. We should all just calm down." She walked towards Cafe Mew Mew taking deep breaths.

Ryou began rubbing his temples. "If Kisshu attacks the earth again, I'm blaming it on you two girls." He pointed to Kianna and Kellee.

"It wouldn't be our fault you know." Kellee and Kianna muttered.

Kisshu pulled her close.

"Well i'll let you get on with your work, don't worry Kellee-chan I still have you cell phone."

He gave her a kiss and disapeared.

Kianna walked along with her friend.

"You really love him don't you?"

Kellee nodded and smiled. "I can't imagine my life back home now Kianna-chan."

Kianna chuckled and put her hands behind her head. "Probably boring and full of school."

Kellee laughed. "Yeah really."

"Well, it's already pretty close to sunset so we should just close up the cafe." Ryou shouted from the kitchen.

"Good, you're still working, Shirgane! Be sure to do the same tomorrow." Kellee shouted, smirking.

She heard Ryou sigh with annoyance.

"If you don't complain your work will get done quicker."Kellee smirked.

"Remind me why I hired her again?" Ryou groaned.

"Because..." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Kianna, come up with something quick."

"Because she's my friend and cause you love me and you'd do anything for me." She batted her eyelashes innocently. Everyone had, "o.0" looks on their faces.

Then Kianna realised what she had said and gasped. "Ohmifreakengosh!! That SOOOOO came out wrong!! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai!! That came out so wrong!! Forgive me!!" She was a human tomato now.

Kellee fell on the ground laughing.

Kellee said in between laughs. "You were thinking out loud again!"

Kianna looked at Ryou, his face was blank he couldn't deny that he liked Kianna so he gave a half smile and shrug and walked off.

"That was so embarressing!" Kianna sighed.

"I can imagine." Kellee said, smirking. She lowered her voice down to a small whisper. "I think he likes you."

Kianna blushed and got hearts in her eyes. "Yeah right. I've never had one guy in my life like me."

"Well I'm gonna get you two to kiss again... this time willingly." Kellee muttered under her breath. 

"Athough it will take much more planning after all if i'm gonna make them do it willingly." She smiled evily.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kianna could tell Kellee was up to something. "You're up to something aren't you kellee."

Kellee pretened to look shocked "What Moi! You must be mistaken." She battered her eyelashes inocently.

Kianna looked at her suspiciously. "I'm watching you."

Kellee laughed nervously then ran towards the kitchen. "Hey Shirogane! Can we have a ball or somthing that involves dancing?"

Ryou looked at her funny. "Why the heck do you want to have a ball?"

"Mmm.. no reason. Just feeling like going to one." She grinned.

He sighed in annoyance. "Maybe. I don't know."

"Kay!"

she flounced off ready for some further planning she knew this wasn't going to be easy unless she hypnotised them to do it but unfortunatly she couldn't do that.

"Just think of me as cupid! One day they'll be thankful for what i'm doing."

"What are you planing Kellee onee-chan?" Pudding asked curiously.

"You, me and all of the other girls besides Kianna are going to plan a surprise ball, so that Kianna and Shirogane will kiss."

"Yay! How kawaii!" Ichigo said as she came up to listen too.

"Ok, here's what we gotta do." Kellee and all of the girls besides Kianna huddled.

The plan was all set all the girls had their roles in the plan even Kianna even though all she had to do was be there.

"Kianna's got to have an outfit that will knock him dead!" She mentally noted.

They all got to work on clearing up the cafe and eventually finishing work.

"Urgh I'm so tired!" Ichigo complained sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Yeah, today was really busy today." Mint said sipping tea again!

"It would help if someone helped!" Ichigo said.

"Yeah its really annoying when someone doesn't pull their own weight." Kellee realised what she just said and covered her mouth for being rude.

"Kellleee? You weren't refering to me with that comment were you?"

"Ummm... of course not! I was refering to... S-shirogane?" She grinned wide. "Umm... Mint? If we want to get great outfits, we need money... and you have money. Will you help us? So that You-Know-Who will want to kiss her."

"Sure. Time to go shopping." Mint said plainly. All of the girls cheered at this except Zakuro. She probably shopped on a regular basis for her modeling job.

"Yay! Mint onee-chan is the best!" Pudding cheered.

"Yes, I know I am." Mint said snobbishly

"You're very modest too." Ichigo muttered sarcasticly.

Kellee covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"I heard that Ichigo... weren't you the one that was late this morning?"

Ichigo scowled at Mint. "Hey, it's not my fault I have cat genes!"

"Mmm hmm.." Mint smirked.

"Lets just go shopping now!" Kellee exclaimed.

"Hai, lets go!" Lettuce said quietly but excitedly.

All of the girls wrote a note and left.

They all arived in town, Pudding looked in one of the shops it had little kids clothes init she pressed her face against the glass.

"That dress would look adorable on Heicha-chan Na no da!"

"Come on, Pudding-chan. We need to find dresses for us." Lettuce said kindly.

"Ok, Lettuce onee-chan." Pudding ran to catch up with the other girls, along with Lettuce.

Kellee's eye caught sight of a small but well stocked shop.

"Ah Kawaii!"

It had outfits for all occations she knew she had a good chance of finding them here.

They walked into the store.

"Kay guys, you look for dresses that you'd like for the ball and I will look for one for me and Kianna."

All of the girls ran off in different directions.

Kellee was not into Dresses at all she knew it would be a tough job finding one she liked for herself.

A long dress sat in the corner on a mannequin, It was red silk it had a distinctive look which put many people off when it came to looking in style they were more after pinks and bronzes rather than this colour. It had a light frill which made the dress stick out only slightly. attached to the dress was a thin red choaker like material and a small pair of white gloves.

"Woah, that's beautiful!" Kellee went to the dressing rooms and tried it on. When she came out, Ichigo and Lettuce noticed her.

"Wow, Kellee, you look beautiful! You should get that one!" They smiled.

Kellee smiled. "Ok!"

Kellee began looking around the store for a dress for Kianna. Soon enough, she found a purple Satin wrap gown accented with iridescent sequins and an underskirt featuring vertical Sparkle Organza ruffles.

"This ones perfect!" she consulted with the others first they all agreed it would look great on Kianna.

Soon enough Ichigo had Chosen a dress, Sugar pink with a red lace bow on the front and back.

Pudding had a rather cute chinese yellow dress.

Mint had an incredibly formal graceful blue dress.

Lettuce chose a long modest dress to match her shy nature.

And Zakuro had a long halter dress on that showed her back. (Like the one in the manga)

"Wait a second, what about Ryou?" Lettuce asked, just remembering that Ryou needed something good to wear too.

"Keiichiro's taking care of that." Zakuro blurted out. "And he's invited some extra people to come to the ball."

"Oh. That's good." Kellee said quietly. They payed for their things and left.

Kellee looked at the time.

"Eek! Kisshu-sama will be wondering why i haven't called him!"

she muttered panicing slightly.

"You can borrow my cell Kellee-chan,"

"Arigato Ichigo-chan." Kellee sighed in relief. She punched in her cell number and waited for an answer.

'Kellee?' Kisshu answered it.

"Kisshu! Unless you can make yourself look like a human, I need to be picked up late tonight."

'I can make myself look like a human. What are you doing?'

"Well, we are having a ball so that, Kianna and Ryou will kiss. And I want to be there to see it happen." Kellee grinned into the phone.

'Ok. Where will the ball be?'

"At Cafe Mew Mew. All you have to do is make yourself look like a human and meet me there."

"Ok. See you there, Kellee-chan."

"You too, Kisshu-sama." Kellee smiled and hung up. "Ok, lets go!"

They ran towards the cafe. Once they were there, they saw a lot of cars parked up at the front. They went inside and saw Keiichiro greeting people and Ryou leaning against a wall, looking bored.

"Hey, Keiichiro, where's Kianna?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Upstairs."

"Arigato!" They all exclaimed.

They ran upstairs and found Kianna watching all of the people at the party. They all grabbed her and shut her in her room with the dress.

"Hey!" She whined.

"Get dressed into the dress! We got it expecially for you. When you're done, come down stairs." Kellee shouted to Kianna.

"Fine, fine..." She got dressed into the dress.

While she was doing that, the other girls ran downstairs and stood near Ryou. Kianna finished getting dressed and began walking downstairs.

"Wow, look at Kianna!" Ichigo shouted so that Ryou would hear.

Ryou turned his head towards Kianna and his jaw dropped a little.

"She looks amazing!" He whispered.

Kellee gave him a push, "Go on then ask her to dance!"

He glared round at Kellee and walked over to Kianna and after Ryou nervously asking her they both decided to dance.

Kellee felt some arms wrap round her waist as she watch Kianna and Ryou dance. She span round and smiled.

"You look Amazing Kellee-chan." Kisshu whispered in her ear.

"Arigato Kisshu-sama. You look pretty hansome yourself." Kellee said, blushing.

"May I have this dance?" Kisshu bowed and put out a hand.

Kellee blushed and nodded slightly. She smiled as he took her hand.

"You... look really nice." Ryou said as they were dancing.

Kianna blushed and looked away from his face. "Arigato. You look hansome too." She began blushing crimson at saying this.

"Arigato."

"I can't believe it! I'm dancing with the hottest guy on earth! And he looks so smexy." Kianna thought, blushing.

"Wow, she looks really beautiful." Ryou thought.

Kianna had read his mind. "He.. he think's I'm beautiful!! Yatta! My life long dream is beginning to come true!" She thought, blushing a deep, deep shade of red.

Ryou didn't know what to do. He slowly lent closer to her her face.

Her heart beat increased

"H-he's about to kiss me! What do I do, what do I do?? Oh, doy! I just stay still. Or move in closer too. Yeah. That will make me kiss him faster! YAY!!" She thought, her heart beating really fast. She slowly lent in closer to his face.

"Plan 3 is about to be a success!" Kellee squealed quietly.

Their lips brushed against eachothers Ryou turned a light shade of pink, while Kianna went crimson.

Kellee watched from one of the seats Kisshu had her on his lap he was hugging her close while she watched Kianna and Ryou she wanted to make sure nothing went wrong for them tonight!

Her ears heard a loud crash over the delicate music none of the guests heard it so she ran out side to check it out.

"Konbenwa Koneko-chan!" a voice laughed above her.

"Kai! Leave now you retard, I can't let you blow this!" She yelled at him.

He put his head to one side. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing of your intrest, now leave!" She yelled again.

He teleported behind her. "Come with me Koneko-chan." He whispered into her ear.

Someone ran up behind him and gave him a kick in the butt-- literally. He teleported above Kellee and the guy who kicked him, rubbing his butt. "Man, that hurt! Who in the-- Kisshu!"

"Stay away from my girlfriend!" Kisshu shouted defencivly.

"What are you going to do about it if i don't after all your only my baby brother!"

"No matter what you try you have to acept that you can't force someone to like you." Kellee said.

"I can and I will and belive me...I always get what i want!" Kai smirked.

"Spoiled brat." Kellee said, loud enough that he could hear her.

He frowned. "That's not nice Koneko-chan. You should behave and come with me."

"No flipping way you jerk!" Kellee grabbed Kisshu's hand and lowered her voice to a low whisper. "Kisshu, does he sleep in the ship that you sleep in?"

Kisshu's eyes widend and he had a sweatdrop running down the back of his head.

"Oh please don't tell me he does."

Kisshu nodded slightly.

She sweat dropped "Oh great!" she said sarcasticly.

"I'm glad that your pleased that i'll be staying with you!" Kai chuckled.

"I was being Sarcastic don't spoiled lil perverted ailens understand sarcasam?"

Kai scowled. "I knew that."

"Phht yeah right." Kellee muttered.

"Now brother afer your failed atempt to defeat earth let your older brother show you how its done." Kai summoned a para para and joined it together with what looked like someones soul crystal.

He laughed and shouted "Fusion!"

"Crap!" Kellee brought out her Mew pendent.

"I'll go get the other Mews." Kisshu ran inside.

"Dang, Kianna's night where she kisses Ryou is ruined." Kellee sighed. "Mew Mew Sakura Metamorpho-sis!"

Kellee was surounded by a pink light, a shade lighter than sugar pink.

Her hands were wearing red gloves and she had chunky red trainers on.

Her outfit looked simeler to Mints but instead of a dress, she wore a strappy light pink shirt and a shortish skirt.

Her cat ears and tail apeared, she winked and voila she was transformed.

"Now Chimera anima attack!" Kai ordered.

Kellee glared at him clenching her fists. "I'm not going to forgive you for ruining such a great evening!"

"What's so special about tonight? I mean, you're only dancing." Kai folded his arms.

"Kianna and Ryou were going to kiss and you ruined it! Cherry Boomarang!" Her boomarang appeared in her hand.

"What did you just say, Mew Sakura?!" Ryou exclaimed behind her.

"Oops!" She swiveled around and saw Ryou along with the other transformed Mews and Kisshu. "Uhh... um.. Well.. me and the other girls planned the ball just so that you and Kianna could kiss" She looked at him eagerly. "Well, did you?"

"Did we what?"

"Kiss! Did you guys kiss??" Kellee grinned, wanting to hear a certain answer.

Ryou kept quiet but Kellee noticed Kianna nod her head slightly.

"Yay!" She then went back to her fighting face. "Now, time to whip some baka butt!"

Kellee aimed her boomarang at the chimera anima. "Ribbon Cherry Boomarang slash!" Her attack hit the monster only weakening it slightly.

"Come on guys lets send these Bakas back to loserville."

All of the mew mews attacked the Chimera Anima and it was gone masha colected the Para para and went off to find who the soul belonged to.

"Yay we did it Na no da!" Pudding cheered.

"Hmph well i was just going easy on ya seeya later Koneko-chan." he smirked and disapeared.

Kellee growled. "I want to punch that guy in the nose!!" She always became real angry when it came to Kai.

"Be my guest." Kisshu muttered.

Kellee changed her attitude and cheerfully turned towards the other Mews besides Kianna. "So tell me what it looked like, guys!"

"Tell you what, what looked like?" Mint asked confused.

"The kiss! What did Kianna and Ryou's kiss look like??"

"It was so cute!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"And long Na No Da." Pudding grinned.

"They were so cute, they couldn't even reconise the song changed." Mint smirking.

"They looked like a couple." Lettuce blushed.

"True love." Zakuro said with a little smile.

"How kawaii! Will you show me again, what it looked like, guys?" Kellee grinned innocently.

"Kellee!" Kianna was blushing crimson.

"Oh please!" she gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Don't use the puppy dog eyes on me Kellee-chan!" Kianna blushed.

She started to simper like a little puppy.

"No means no!" Ryou Shouted at her.

"Okay no need to get stressed out Shirogane-san."

Ryou had a vein popping out of his head.

Kellee walked by him to go back to the ball. "You know you liked it and you wanna try it again." She murmured.

"Shut it Kellee or I'll lower your paycheck."

But Kellee was already inside. Ryou rubbed his temples.

Kianna was crimson red. She slowly began walking inside but stopped for a moment to look at Ryou. "Are you alright Ry- Shirogane-kun?"

"I'm fine Kianna."

She walked up next to him. "You sure? You look really annoyed."

"Well, your friend was just teasing us. And I don't really do well with teasing."

"Have you tried ignoring them?"

"It doesn't work."

"It works if you try hard enough." She smiled. She began walking towards the cafe and turned around once more. "You coming inside?" She smiled again.

Ryou smiled slightly. "Sure." He followed her inside.

"Shes so different to everyone else.. Whats this feeling i have inside?" Ryou thought as he stared at her.

Kianna had read his mind. "Maybe the feeling he's feeling is love.. Squeeness! If that's the feeling, I think I am going to faint." She thought while smiling.

Kellee walked up to Ryou once they got inside. "Ask her to dance again." She whispered.

"Kellee, don't start again." He started rubbing his temples again.

"Aw come one! She didn't step on your foot when she was dancing. And you know you liked dancing with her... and KISSING her." She smirked.

He glared at her. Kellee began pushing him towards Kianna again. "All you have to do is ask!"

Soon, he was right next to Kianna. Kellee ran off before Ryou could grab her.

"I may leave them alone now for tonight they'll kiss again without my help besides Its good to save some for later." She smirked to herself now wandering round the cafes ground.

She felt someone rest their head on her shoulder she froze but relaxed when she realised it was kisshu.

"K..kkishu-sama Hi there!"

"Konichiwa Kellee-chan." Kisshu kissed her on the cheek.

Kellee blushed, Kisshu wrapped his arms gently round her waist.

Kellee's heart beat increased and cat ears and tail popped out.

"Oh no why now!" she muttered.

Kisshu put his hands on top of her head. "I'll hide your cat ears and tail, honey."

This made Kellee blush. He had never called her, 'honey' before. It made her feel like they were married. She bit her tounge so that a squeal wouldn't come out.

"I wonder how Ryou and Kianna are doing." Kisshu said, curiously.

"Yeah. You think they've kissed yet?" Kellee giggled.

"Maybe."

"I wish i could of seen them Kiss, I wanted to see what they looked liked." she thought and sighed.

Kisshu read her mind, "They proberly looked something like this honey."

Kellee turned around and the minute she did Kisshu kissed her gently she went ruby red.

"Kisshu... I love you." Kellee thought, not caring if he heard her thoughts or not.

Once they separated from the kiss, Kisshu hugged her. "I love you too Kellee-chan."

She noticed that Kisshu was still in his human form. "You know, you really do look hansome in that tux." She giggled.

He smirked. "Domo arigato."

Kai watched them from above and thought, "Hmph move over Brother three's a crowd."

Kisshu heard him thinking and grabbed Kellee. "Come on, Kellee-chan." He teleported to the cafe.

"Why are we here Kisshu?" Kellee asked, confused.

"I senced Kai's presence."

"Maybe... we should go back to your dimention...?"

"Yeah. But it would be easier for him to get you."

"True. But Pai will be there to stop him.."

"Pai never stopped him before."

"Kellee onee-chan, Kianna and Ryou are kissing again Na no da!" Pudding said excitedly.

"Really? Great! Where are they?" Kellee forgot everything and went to where Kianna and Ryou were kissing.

"By the stairs." Pudding began dragging them over there.

"After she is done kissing, we need to go to my dimention." Kisshu said, following Pudding to where Kianna and Ryou were.

"Aww they look so kawaii!" Kellee cooed at the couple quietly.

"Yeah, I took a picture without them noticing." Mint said, walking up to Kellee, Kisshu and Pudding.

"It's like their whole world stops when they're together." Zakuro said as she walked up, alongside Mint.

"That sound so romantic." Kellee paused. "You took a picture, Mint?!"

"Well, it will be good for a memory." She blinked. "And blackmail." She smirked.

"Mint, if you bring that picture up to Kianna, she'll kill you."

"So? I can just threaten to show it to Shirogane-san." She said plainly.

"Good point."

"Let's go interupt it now." Kisshu smirked.

"Leave them for a while let them notice we're on their own."

Ryou broke apart from Kianna and noticed them watching.

"For goodness sake kellee! your worse than an annoying kid sister!" Ryou snapped embarressed.

Kianna began blushing crimson. "Kellee!"

Kellee began laughing nervously. "Why don't you guys start dating? I mean, you've already kissed 4 times."

"Two of the times were because of you." Ryou said, glaring at her.

"So? They still count." She smirked. "Besides, you know you liked them all anyways."

Ryou looked away, not saying anything.

"Le gasp! So it's true!" Kellee grinned from ear to ear.

"N-no!"

Kellee realised what she was doing even though they were benifiting from it, Ryou seemed somewhat upset, she had done the best for them the rest could easily be done on their own. But that wouldn't mean she'd lay off compltly she still needed to pull in the last stage but that will be in time. Kellee smirked.

Kianna looked at her slyly she could tell her friend was up to something she didn't know what but she knew it was something to do with her and Ryou again.

"What are you planning?" Kianna said suspiciously.

"Nothing.." Kellee said innocently

Kianna looked at her suspiciously and pointed a finger at Kellee. "I'm watching you.."

"You already said that before."

"So? Now I'm watching you even harder."

Kellee giggled. "Whatever."

Then Kellee randomly yawns.

"I'm getting real tired now all that planning got me beat!"

"We better get going then." Kisshu whispered, romanticly into her ear.

Kellee blushed. "You always seem to do that, don't you?" She smiled. "Let me go get changed."

"Heh.. yep. I do. I'll be waiting right here." Kisshu grinned.

"K." Kellee ran off towards one of the dressing rooms.

Minutes later Kellee came out changed she darted towards the others but slipped.

"Honey!" Kisshu exclaimed and caught her.

She went real dizzy when she came back into focus she realised where she was and blushed.

She sweat dropped. "So much for being graceful!" she muttered while Kianna laughed.

"Ah, everyone is a clutz sometimes."

"Yeah. But you are a clutz all the time." Ryou smirked.

"Yeah, I know." She paused for a moment. "HEY!!" Everyone began laughing.

"You're such a ditz, Kianna." Ryou said, teasingly.

"And you're so obnoctious." Kianna said teasingly.

Kellee giggled.

"What??"

"Nothing, you guys are just so cute together."

"What!" Kianna blushed at Kellee's comment.

"Come on lets go Honey..." Kisshu said impatiently he was aware that Ryou hated him and felt uncomfortable when he recieved suspicous glares from Ryou every five minutes.

"Ooooohhh!" Kellee whined childishly then smiled "Okay I be tired anyway."

"Dewa mata everyone!" Kellee waved as Kisshu grabbed her by the waist and teleported away.

"I hope she'll be ok... I mean with Kai probably living there and everything.." Kianna paused and began freaking out. "Ohmigosh! What if he--" Ryou put a hand around her mouth.

"Shush! There are children here." Ryou hissed, indicating Pudding.

"What are you talking about Na no da?"

"Nothing, Pudding." Ryou let go of Kianna's mouth.

Ryou lent in to whisper into Kianna's ear.

"I wouldn't worry shes a mew now her instinct to fight will kick in and she'll be able to fend him off from what i've seen she's pretty tough so just relax, Kianna-chan."

Kellee wasn't scared as such just nervous she hated Kai's guts and wouldn't hesitate to beat him, but she'd need to transform and then Pai would know she was a mew and wouldn't let her stay with Kisshu.

Kisshu could tell she was worried he wanted to calm her down he normaly could but he couldn't think what to do. "Man she's cute when she's stressed out." He thought.

Kellee turned around to face Kisshu. "Did i just hear his thoughts? Man that was strange i swear i heard him speak but his lips didn't move!"

Kisshu saw her looking at him. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Kisshu began feeling around his face for something.

Kellee giggled. "No. Don't worry, it's nothing." She looked at the floor. Did she REALLY just read his mind? She thought only aliens or Kianna could do that.

"You seem to be hiding things a lot." He looked at her with concern.

Kellee began wondering if she should tell Kisshu about her being from another world.

"... Kisshu...?"

"Yes, honey?"

She swallows and looked down she couldn't ethier find the words to tell him or she was just nervous about his reaction.

"Me and Kianna-chan aren't ummmm exactly from this universe.. I mean we come from earth but ano... argh but somehow this is a different world to ours you see theres these books called manga's and this is where this universe comes from and for some reason we were brought here. And that was the reason i knew stuff about everyone."

she kind of babbled but Kisshu took in everything trying to register it.

"You mean... you and Kianna... are the friends you were talking about to Pai? And... you come from.. a different earth?"

"Yeah.. Kianna and I were the friends I was talking about. Yeah. It's kinda hard to explain. See, you... you're just... a tv show. And a manga." She looked down at the ground, holding back tears. What was Kisshu going to think of her? "Please don't tell Pai.."

"I won't, Kellee-chan. I promise. There's nothing wrong with you being from another world. I'll love you no matter what." He hugged her.

"You do?" She sniffed she didn't want to cry now!

"Hai, I mean I'm an ailen to you so we're even, just don't hide things from me okay."

She smiled as she wrapped her arms round his neck. "Domo arigato Kisshu-sama for being so understanding!" she cheered up and her tears disapeared.

"I surpose you miss your family huh?" He whispered.

She nodded. "But I would miss you more if i went back!"

He smirked a little. "Domo arigato Kellee-chan."

They walked towards his bedroom but were stopped by Kai.

"Well, hey there kitty." He smirked.

"Kai! Leave me alone you freakin baka!!" Kellee screeched in his face.

"Aw, why won't you be a good koneko for once and sleep in my room?"

"Yuck! No flippen way." Kellee scowled.

"You sleep in Kisshu's room."

"Well, he promised he won't do anything while I'm asleep."

"Alright then, I promise I won't do anything either." He smirked.

"Iie! I don't trust you!"

Kisshu grabbed Kellee's waist and teleported inside his room.

Kellee sighed in relief. "Domo arigato Kisshu-sama."

"Your welcome. I hate my brother. He's probably not going to give up untill you finally accept him." Kellee's eyes became wide at hearing this. Kisshu saw that face and smirked. "Don't worry. I will always protect you from him."

Kellee smiled. "Domo arigato again."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kianna yawned. She was helping Keiichiro and Ryou clean up after the ball.

"You know, you can go to bed if you want." Ryou said, staring at her. She yawned at least 5 times in one minute.

"No. I want to help out."

"You've yawned 5 times in the last minute." He smirked.

"So? I'm fused with an owl, right? I would probably just be laying there untill morning."

"Yeah. But owls still need sleep. Today probably tired you out, right?"

Kianna blushed. "All I did was fight Chimira Animas and kiss you." She muttered under her breath.

"I could hear that." He smirked.

"Ok then, what did I say?" She hoped he was just bluffing.

"You said that all you did was fight Chimira Animas and kiss me."

She blushed redder then Ichigo's hair. "Doh! Stupid cat ears."

Ryou laughed. "You look really tired. You can go to bed if you want."

"Shirogane?"Kianna turned to look at him. "How come are you being so nice?"

Ryou frowned. "I can be nice. Do you want stubborn, stuck up and obnoctious?"

"No. But you are very rarely this nice."

He walked up to her. "How would you know? You've only known me for a few days." He looked at her suspiciously.

"Uh oh." She thought with a sweat drop running down the back of her head. "Uh... well... um..." Kianna got a lump in her throat. She hated keeping secrets from him! She shut her eyes tight so that tears wouldn't come out. ((I would cry if I had to keep a secret from him)) "I... I... gomen nasai.. Ryou."

"For what?"

Kianna stepped back a bit and began running towards the staircase.

"Kianna! Wait!" Ryou ran after her.

She ran into her room and locked the door. She got under the covers and began to cry silently. "I'm sorry.. so sorry. I can't tell you.. I wish I could tell you.. the truth."

Ryou finally got up to the door. He could tell that she was crying. "Are you ok? Why are you crying? Will you let me in?"

"I'm fine. I'm not crying. No I won't let you in." Kianna said, trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

"You're crying, I can hear it in your voice. Let me in Kianna-chan."

"No!"

"I'll... give you a.. kiss..?" Ryou scratched the back of his head.

Kianna turned pure red. "What the HECK made you say that?"

"Because... well, I kinda know you like me."

"What?!? Who in the world told you that?!"

"Um.. well, I kinda figured it out myself."

"This can't be true! Nooooo! My life is over! Noooo!" She said while bonking her head on a desk.

"Kianna, it's not the end of the world. What is that banging noise?"

"It's my head hitting the desk."

"Kianna, stop hitting your head on the desk. You'll hurt yourself!" The door unlocked and in came Ryou he grabbed her and pulled her away from the desk.

"Alright. That REALLY creeps me out! How'd you do that? Do you have magic powers or something??"

He grabbed her chin. "Will you quit banging your head on the desk and calm down?? It's not the end of the world. Besides, I like you--" He bit his tounge before he could say anything else.

Kianna blushed crimson. "You... like me?" She managed to keep her giggles inside.

Ryou just stared at her.

"One minute you were crying and the next you are trying to stop yourself from laughing... girls are weird." He chuckled and gave her a quick hug.

"Good night Kianna-chan you can tell me what you couldn't say when your ready." He whispered in her ear and left the room.

Kianna sat up on her bed and quickly grabbed her pillow and squeeled into it.

"Yatta! He likes me!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kellee wondered what Kianna was up to she called her everynight but she couldn't help worry about her best friend.

"Kianna-chan?" she said as Kianna awnsered her phone.

"Konichiwa Kellee-chan!" Kianna replied cheerfully.

"Wow you sound cheerful!"

"I know! Ryou told me he liked me!" She said in a low whisper so Ryou wouldn't hear her.

"Seriously! oh wow Kianna-chan well done! any way are you gonna tell Ryou about us being from another world?"

Kianna bit her lip. "I am such a baka coward Kellee-chan I can't tell him i don't know how, Are you gonna tell Kisshu?"

Kellee glanced over to the now snoozing Kisshu and smirked. "Already have."

Kianna nearly fell out of bed. "Nani! how did he take it?"

"Really good!" Kellee smiled. "He acepted me and said he'd love me no matter what. How Kawaii is that!"

"How kawaii! If I tell Ryou, I'm afraid he will lock himself in the lab all week, researching about it. And he'll probably tell the other Mews. AND it will be uncomfortable to be around him after that!" Kianna held her head. This was becoming very stressful!

"It's alright Kianna! You just have to make him promise not to do a whole bunch of tests on you and such." Kellee said, trying to comfort her friend.

"I'm still worried. I really hope he doesn't change his mind if I tell him."

"Change his mind about what?"

"Um... well... liking me."

"Oh, don't worry. He won't do that, he's not the type to do such a thing!"

"I hope you're right." 

"I'm always right." She smiled

"Well see you tomorrow Kellee-chan!" Kianna yawned.

"Hmmm Bye." Kellee whispered sleepily and stopped the call. one more minute on the phone she would of fell asleep.

Kellee felt nervous about going to sleep what if Kai came into the room while she was sleeping she shrugged it off trying to get the thoughts out of her mind.

She went to cuddle up to Kisshu slightly, blushing.

She closed her eyes and began to fall asleep but felt a new breath on her face. She slowly opened her eyes and--

"Aah! Kai!" Kellee screeching at Kai.

"Hey, my little kitty cat. I just came to do some things with you." He made an attept to grab her but she jumped out of the way and landed on the floor.

Kisshu bolted up from his sleep. "What's happening, what's happening?!"

"Your perverted brother decided to visit."

"Get out of here Kai!" Kisshu snarled at his brother.

Kai simply smirked and shook his head.

"No I want to do things with my Kitty cat!"

Kellee pulled a face of disgust. "Get lost you creep!"

He flew up and grabbed Kellee. "You're coming with me my kawaii Koneko-chan." He whispered--pretty much breathed--into her ear.

"Iie, you baka! Kisshu, help!" Kellee struggled and kicked.

"Dragon Swords!" Kisshu's swords appeared in his hand.

"Kisshu, don't you know that you might miss and hit Koneko-chan?" Kai smirked.

Kisshu began to worry. Kai was right. He could accidently miss Kai and hit Kellee.

Kai used Kellee as a sheild so Kisshu wouldn't hit him, whilst Kellee still struggled and kicked with no prevail.

"Let go of her Kai!" Kisshu demanded clenching his fists so tight with anger.

"Nope brother shes mine remeber?"

"Hell No I ain't yours you Baka I hate you!"

"Very harsh words Koneko-chan."

Kellee began shaking with anger. "I have a right to use those words, you're trying to force me to love you when I clearly don't!" Kellee finally kicked him 'where it hurts'. He let go of her groaning and she ran to Kisshu.

"Good kick Kellee." Kisshu smirked.

"Arigato. I've been wanting to do that all day."

"Little brother, let my girlfriend go."

"She's not your girlfriend Kai!"

"Get that into your skull Kai!"

"Oh but your are my girlfriend Koneko-chan..." He said flirtatiously and tried to lean down and kiss her but she thought fast and slapped him.

"Everytime I try and kiss you i get slapped." Kai said holding his hand to the red slap mark on his pale cheek.

Kellee narrowed her eyes at him. "Just leave me alone Kai!"

"Oh I'm never going to do that Koneko-chan. That would be stupid. But, I will let you get your beauty rest. Sayonara Koneko-chan!" With that, he teleported away.

"I'm sorry Kisshu but, I REALLY hate your brother."

"Nothing to be sorry about. I REALLY hate him too."

They got back into the bed and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello and welcome to chapter 8! my excuse for not updating is just that i'm lazy me and Unknownoneesama have been writing it for ages and i have only just got round to upload it. She needs to make sure i do it or i forget xD.**

**Kisshu:holds head Why did your friend sophie bring me here?**

**Me:Oh one of her schemes to stop me liking you, trying to make me fed up of you. But its sooo not gonna work. golomps Kisshu I LOVE YOU!! **

**Kisshu: Heh. smirks. -Mew Mew Momo- does not own Tokyo mew mew, if -mew mew momo- did she would definatly be init and be with me!**

**Me: Unfortunatly, Unknownoneesama doesn't own it ethier. (The other author who does the better bits in the chapters) **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kellee stretched sleepily rubbing her eyes she didn't want to wake up at all.

"Kellee-chan?" Kisshu whispered in her ear.

She groaned and turned on her side trying to go back to sleep.

"Kellee-chan!" Kisshu said a little louder.

She still stayed stuborn and refused to wake up.

Kisshu sighed and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Kellee shot up at first thinking it was Kai then blushed crimson when she realised it was Kisshu

"I think I'll use that from now on." Kisshu smirked.

"You stink, Kisshu-sama." Kellee said teasingly, giving him a little playful shove.

Kisshu chuckled. "Yep, I know."

"I hate mornings, they're always so... tiring."

"I guess it doesn't help i have cat genes now that I'm sleepy all the time, now i'm even sleepier!" she giggled and wrapped her arms round his neck in a hug.

"You'll always be my cute little mew." Kisshu said romanticly in her ear.

Unfortunatly a certain purple haired ailen over heard their convosation

He opened the door quickly. "You're a Mew?!"

Kellee gasped. "Pai! N-no. I'm not a Mew. W-wherever did you hear that?"

"I overheard your conversation with Kisshu. You can't stay here anymore."

"What?!" Kisshu and Kellee shouted in unison.

"You heard me. Leave here now." Pai said coldly.

"No! Please don't make me go! I'll do anything!" Kellee pleaded. She didn't want to leave Kisshu!

Pai thought for a moment. "I know what you can do... you can find out infomation on the mews, be our spy. that way you can stay."

Kellee's eyes went wide. Kisshu opened his mouth to protest.

"No its okay I want to stay with you more than anything and I did say anything so okay I'll do it."

"Good. Get as much info as you can get. Or else." With that, Pai left the room.

"What is Kianna going to think?" Kisshu asked Kellee.

"I... I don't think I can tell her." Kellee frowned. There had been a lot of secret keeping since she came here.

It was silent for a moment. "Well... should I take you to Cafe Mew Mew?"

"Yeah.." Kellee said silently.

Kisshu lent in and kissed her on the lips. Once the kiss ended, Kisshu smiled at her. "Don't worry. Everything will work out just fine."

"Domo arigato Kisshu-sama." Kellee smiled weakly.

He grabbed her by the waist and teleported her to the Cafe.

Kellee gives Kisshu a hug goodbye and then he disapeared.

For a while Kellee stood infront the cafe door guiltily she sighed and opened the door.

"O hayo Minna?"

"Hi Kellee-chan!" Kianna said, excitedly. She was still happy about finding out that Ryou liked her.

"O hayo Kianna." Kellee said, sadly.

"Kellee-chan?" Kianna said, confusedly as Kellee walked past her. Kianna ran towards her. "Kellee, you seem sad. Did something happen?"

Kelle smiled weakly. "N.. no. Nothings wrong. I'm great. Never been better."

That didn't convince Kianna. "Do you wanna talk about it? You know I'm here if you need to talk." She smiled at her friend. But Kellee shook her head.

"Iie. Arigato though." She walked off towards the dressing rooms.

Kianna frowned.

Ryou walked up behind her. "What's wrong with her? Did Kisshu break up with her?" Kianna quickly covered his mouth.

"Don't say that! If she hears you say that, she'll probably burst into tears! I'm positive that it's not that!"

"Mmk, mmk!" Ryou said under her hand. Kianna let go of his face.

Kellee felt horrible. She was afraid to tell Kianna. Because Ryou might overhear and get REALLY mad.

She couldn't belive she agreed to Pai's plan but she loves Kisshu too much to lose him athlough she wish she didn't have to betray the Mews to keep with him.

She let out a sigh.

"Snap out of it Kellee They'll be sure to guess somethings up if you mope like this!" she scolded herself.

She came out of the dressing room dressed in, her cafe uniform. "Ready to work!" She said, kind of faking that she was happy.

Kianna stared at her with a, "o.0" face on.

Ryou had the same look. "Girls are so wierd. One minute their all moody, then their happy and giddy the next."

"You should have gotten used to that, you've been working with girls for around a year now."

"So? I've been up in my room or down in the lab the whole time."

"That's not healthy."

"Who cares, I'm still doing it. Better then being around girls all the time."

Kellee giggled. "So are you two going out yet?"

Ryou gave her a death glare. "Kellee, don't start."

She just giggled again.

"I'm glad you've cheered up though Kellee-chan!" Kianna said happily

"Yeah, I'm glad I did too." She paused for a moment. "By the way, you guys look so cute when you are arguing. I don't know why, you just do." She dashed off before Ryou could get her.

He almost began chasing after her, but Kianna grabbed his arm. "It's not worth the chase, Shirogane-kun."

"Trust me, it is." He tried to run off again, but she had a tight grip on his arm.

"Ignore her. Punch a pillow or a bed. Just... well, don't punch her."

"Ignoring is hard." Again, he tried to run off.

"I know, I know. I know it's hard. I have 4 brothers. All younger then me. And THAT is hard to ignore. Besides, you can ignore Ichigo." She smirked.

"To the kitchen, Shirogane!" Kellee shouted from the other side of the cafe.

Ryou growled. Kianna let go of his arm, thinking he was going to go to the kitchen but, he made a bee line for Kellee.

"Oops! Gomen nasai, Kellee!"

Kellee started to run and smiled slightly. "Whats the point in chasing me Shirogane-san I'm faster than you!" she dashed round the chairs and leaped over the tables faster than a blink of and eye.

"Nothing like running from your boss to keep you moving." She smirked.

"Where the heck do you keep all that enegy?"

"In my pockets!" She took a piece of candy out of her pocket and threw it at his head.

"No more sugar for you!!" He shouted.

Kianna was rolling on the floor laughing. It was fun to see him try and catch Kellee!

Ichigo, Mint and Lettuce all walked in. They saw Ryou chasing Kellee and Kianna rolling on the floor, laughing. "What's going on?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Kellee was teasing Shirogane-san and he began chasing her."

"What was she teasing him about?" Mint asked, also curious.

Kianna began blushing. They were DEFINETLY going to tease her if she told them. "Ano... n...nothing?" She grinned.

"Is it about Shirogane-san?" Lettuce asked, curious as well.

Kianna began blushing more.

"He likes you, I knew it!" Ichigo guessed right.

"Great I have a sugar hyped up baka neko in the cafe." Ryou grumbled about Kellee.

"Aww Ryou-chan Me sowwy." She pouted and started to count inside her head _"1..2..3..4...5_"

"KELLEE! don't call me that." and started to chase her again.

She giggled "We're a lil slow this morning aren't we?" as she started to sprint off again.

"KELLEE!"

"Hey, Shirogane-san! Do you like-like Kianna-chan?" Mint shouted, grinning.

Ryou stopped for a moment and stared at Mint, looking around for an answer. "Uh... er... W.. why do you want to know?"

"Kianna said you did."

"NO I DIDN'T! I kept my mouth shut! All I said was, 'um'." Kianna shouted, blushing.

"It's alright, Kianna-chan, you don't have to hide it." Ryou thought, knowing she would be able to read his mind. Kianna blushed. He began chasing Kellee again.

"Finally, you're getting some excersise, Ryou-chan!" Kellee laughed.

"Kellee!!" Ryou shouted angrily.

Alot of annoyed Ryous later...

"Need sugar..." Her candy day suply had just run out.

"Your not having any more sweets Kellee!" Ryou yelled from the kitchen.

Kianna walked into the kitchen to get something.

"What are you getting?" Ryou said suspiciously.

"Just a plate of cookies for a customer."

"Oh, ok. Continue." Ryou began continuing with what he was doing too.

She placed 12 cookies on the plate but snuck 2 more onto the plate. She walked out of the kitchen smiling. Before she went to the customer, she stuck the 2 extra cookies in front of Kellee and walked quickly off towards the customer.

"Sugar!" Kellee whispered excitedly. She quickly scarfed down the cookies.

Kellee lept by the Kitchen door.

"Hi Ryou-chan!!"

Ryou glared at her "I thought you had a sugar drop and had no enegy?"

"Hyperness comes from different ways!" She smiled cheerfully and skipped off to take someones order.

"Who gave her sugar??"

"Kianna onee-chan did Na no da!" Pudding shouted. She had seen the whole thing.

"Eek! Pudding, no!" Kianna ran off.

"Kianna!" Ryou shouted from the kitchen.

"Gomen nasai, she's my best friend! I had to help her!"

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Fine but the minute she calms down she's banned from having sweets for a week!" Indictating Kellee who was smiling like a chesire cat while writing down the orders.

"She's harmless when she's like this though Shirogane!"

Ryou raised an eyebrow, "Yeah untill she crashes into..." He was cut off as there was a big Crash Kellee had skipped right into a wall!

She jumped straight up again. "I'm okay!"

"My point exactly at this rate she'll break a bone and i'll be a waitress down, or even worse break something."

Kianna had a vein popping out of her head. "I think you ment that the other way around."

"No, I didn't."

"Shirogane, it would be WORSE if she broke a bone. You could just buy another plate or whatever she broke. Bones take a long time to be fixed." She still had a vein popping out of her head.

Ryou shrugged and continued to wash the plates up.


	9. Chapter 9

**A very long chapter xD **

**Kisshu:Grr my 'brothers' annoying!**

**Me: Thats the idea Kishy-kun. oh and introdrucing my friend sophie!**

**Sophie: O my gosh your still not sick of him!?**

**Me: nuhuh! and I never will. I love Kisshu!**

**Sophie: Hes not that great.**

**Me: trust me you'll regret that! all of kisshu's fan girls apear behind her angry **

**Sophie: gulp hes not great hes shudder Fantastic! **

**Me: well done pats head You done well. Now do the disclaimer.**

**Sophie: -Mew mew Momo- does not own tokyo mew mew and if she did she'd marry Kisshu! 0o shudder **

**India: Is it me or does her disclaimers are starting to get more and more serious involving kisshu?**

**Me: India!? What are you doing here? **

**India: Sophie asked me to.  
Me: o-okay 0o **

All the customers had what they wanted Kellee just perched on the window sill for a second and stared out the window in the day dream.

"Kisshu.." She whispered, blushing.

"You called?" Said a familiar voice.

Kellee opened her eyes and was face to face with--

"KAI!!" Kellee fell back on the floor.

"Hello, Koneko-chan."

"Kai, go away!"

"Not a chance, Koneko-chan." He smirked.

"Yes a chance! I hate you!" She snapped at him, glaring.

"Ouch if looks could kill my kawaii Koneko-chan."

she clenched her fists in anger. "Do you really want me to kick you where it hurts again Kai?"

He thought for a moment. "No, not really. But if kicking me there will make you mine, then be my guest." He smirked.

"It won't make me yours but I really want to do that." She smirked.

"Hey, Kellee-chan, Ryou said to get to work." Kianna turned the corner and saw Kellee and Kai. "Run, Kellee! It's, Kai!"

"Really? I didn't notice." Kellee said sarcasticly.

"Transform and kick his butt!"

"Aren't you supposed to be getting info for us, Koneko-chan?" Kai whispered into Kellee's ear, smirking.

Kellee gasped and slapped Kai.

"Thats not exactly hitting on me but i guess your getting closer Koneko-chan."

She grabbed his t-shirt.

"Act like I'm yours again and i won't hesitate to kill you!!" she shouted. Then lowered her voice. "And if you tell Kianna and the other that i'm getting info off them kay?"

He grabbed her chin. "You mean you didn't tell them? Oh, bad kitty cat." He kissed her on the lips. She slapped him.

Kai now had a matching pair of red slap marks on ethier cheeks.

"Quit it Kitty you know you can't resist me after all you don't fight much when i kiss you!"

Kellee scowled. "I Slap you isn't that enough to get through your thick head that i hate you!"

"Nope." He lent in for another kiss. Kellee kicked him where it hurts. He let go and groaned.

She quickly stepped back. "Is that enough to show I hate you?" She smirked.

"N-nope." He groaned.

"Ugh, you're never going to give up, are you?!" 

"Nah I won't give up till I know you're mine."

"Then you are going to be trying for a very long time i hate you more than anyone!"

"I'll make you mine if it's the last thing I do." He smirked weakly, still in pain from Kellee's kick.

"Urgh!! You make me so pissed! I just want to.. rrgg!!" She banged on her palm, pretending that it was Kai's head.

"You just want to kiss me." He smirked again.

"No way!!" She screeched.

"Oh, yes way." 

"No way!" she snapped back in anger they kept arguing untill she slapped him again.

"See now that i don't want to kiss you!"

He held his cheek again. "You sure can pack a hard hit Koneko-chan... I know you though." He paused looking her up and down flirtatiously. "When you say you hate me you really mean take me i'm yours!"

he tried to brush his hand against her cheek.

She slapped his hand, then his face. "Quit checking me out, you pervert!! When I say I hate you, I mean, I hate you and I want you to die of a horrible death!!"

Kai still smirked and looked like he didn't belive her.

"Did you even have a reason to come here Kai?" she spat full of hatred.

"To make you mine and to release a Chimira Anima."

"What?!"

He brought out a para para and a soul crystal.

He smirked at Kellee and shouted, "FUSION!!"

She clenches her fists. "Right now your really gonna get it!"

She goes to pull out her pendant.

"Mew Mew Sakura, metamorpho-sis!"

She transformed and clenched her fists. Kai was REALLY beginning to annoy her.

"Mew Mew Ume, metamorpho-sis!"

"Mew Mew Strawberry, metamorpho-sis!"

"Mew Mew Mint, metamorpho-sis!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce, metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Pudding, metamorpho-sis!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro, metamorpho-sis!"

Once all of the girls transformed, they ran up to Kellee.

"Are you okay?" Zakuro asked bluntly.

Kellee nodded "Well i was untill that creep showed up!"

"Your words hurt me Koneko-chan!"

Kellee screwed her face up in anger. "Guys you take care of the chimera anima. I'm the one who's gonna send this jerk into next week!"

Kai smirked. "How nice, you want to play with me."

"Cherry Boomerang! Ribbon Cherry Boomerang Slash!" She sent an attack flying towards Kai. He barely dodged it.

"Pretty good kitten, but how 'bout this?"

"Dark blade!" he shouted and a blade apeared in his hand.

"Now lets play Kitty."

He went charging at her without holding back. "You don't have my brother to defend you now!" He laughs evily.

He pushed her into a tree and put the sword to her neck. "Now you have no choice but to be mine."

"NEVER!!"

Kai looked dissapointed. "Oh. I guess I'll just have to kill you now."

"Which is too bad i wanted to play with you longer koneko-chan!"

he took the sword off her neck and put his hand round it instead slightly throttling her.

he raised up his sword about to slash her.

Kellee screwed up her eyes her eyes were watering she couldn't breathe all she could do was panic.

Kai started to send the blade close and closer to her.

"KELLEE!!" Someone shouted. The person smacked Kai's sword out of his hand and shoved Kai out of the way.

"Kisshu!" Kellee exclaimed happily.

"Kellee." Kisshu wrapped his arms around her.

"Kisshu!" Kai shouted angrily.

"Kai!" Kisshu turned towards him.

"Kianna!" Kianna exclaimed and got a slap on the back of her head from Mint.

Kellee held back a laugh and gave a sigh of relief she was so scared for a minute there she thought she was a gonner for sure.

"Kisshu this doesn't involve you!" Kai snapped.

"If you're trying to hurt My Kellee-chan it does."

"She's not yours, she doesn't love you!"

Kellee had a vein popping out of her head. "I LOVE HIM, NOT YOU!!!" She screamed angrily.

"You do love me kitten, you just don't realise it." He smirked

"KAI!!" Kellee and Kisshu shouted.

"Yes?" He smirked again.

"Leave. Me. Alone." Kellee said through her teeth.

"I can't do that Kitty after all i like you." He whispered tring to get closer to her face she gave up on the slapping idea and spat right in his face.

"Like i'd belive that you like me after you tried to kill me!" she glared at him.

He wiped his face off. "Well, if I can't have you, noone can." He smirked.

"You are such a pervert!! I HATE you!"

"You barely know me you Baka and you have got this baka idea that i'm yours and your going all phyco which you were before but thats besides the point. If you loved somebody you would let them be happy!"

Kai smirked "I will let you be happy Kitty the minute your with me you will be happy."

"No i won't I'd never leave Kisshu-sama for you!"

"Oh yes you will. Even if I have to use force."

"If you love me, you'll leave me alone!" She paused for a moment. "Gosh I can't believe I said that."

"Even if you say no i've already decided that your mine!"

He shouted angrily which made her jump slightly and she clung onto Kisshu.

"I'm Kisshu-sama's" she muttered,

Kai put his head one side. "What did you say?"

She clenched her fists tight. " I said I'm Kisshu-sama's girlfriend noone elses."

"You're my girlfriend, like it or not!" He charged towards her.

Kisshu jumped in front of her. "Run Kellee!"

"No, I'm not going anywhere without you."

Kisshu sighed. "Kellee-chan just go!"

she stood there for a moment shaking.

"Go!" Kisshu shouted.

"Heh heh protecting her now are we oh well brother i'll have to kill you first." he smirked. "Oh and thanks for giving her to me."

"I'm not giving her to you!"

"Well once i get rid of you who else is there to stop me," He charged at Kisshu.

"No!" Kellee screamed and pushed her and Kisshu away out of way of Kai's charge sending Kai into a wall.

Kellee opened her eyes to find herself on top of Kisshu, "Umm Hi?" She blushed.

Kisshu smirked. "Konichiwa." He gave her a small kiss on the lips which made her blush.

"Get away from my toy, Kisshu!" Kai said, rubbing his head.

Kellee and Kisshu stood up.

Kisshu stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her neck pulling her close.

She giggled.

"Quit it! If only i met her first Brother!" Kai snapped.

"Kai, if you met me first, I would still hate you."

"No, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference. We look exactly the same." He smirked.

"I know when someone isn't my Kisshu-sama." She smirked.

"How can you tell? You wouldn't have known him."

"You may look the same but your the one with the rotton personality!" She smirked earning a snigger from Kianna and Kisshu.

Kai growled angrily. "I do NOT have a rotten personality!" He shouted angrily.

"Then what was that?" Kellee asked, smirking.

"What you just proved turned my statement to a fact,"She rolled her eyes and sighed this 'I like you koneko-chan was getting old.'

She turned to the others realising that they had only just finished fighting the Chimera anima.

"Well, i'll see you tonight Koneko-chan and don't forget what Pai said." He blew her a kiss and disapears leaving her shaking with anger.

"I hate that guy with upmost sincerity." Kisshu and Kellee said in unison.

"Who doesn't?" The other girls said.

"True." Kellee smirked.

"He better not of hurt you Kellee-chan!" Kisshu growled.

"No he was gonna but you saved me Domo arigato Kisshu-sama!"

"Your welcome." He smiled and hugged her.

Kianna giggled. Anyone that was her friend knew that she loved anything romantic! She felt someone put a hand on her shoulder. She freaked out and went into karate possision.

Ryou chuckled. "Chill, Kianna. It's just me."

Kianna blushed. "Heh heh... oh. Gomen."

"You like seeing romance, don't you?" He smirked.

Kianna blushed crimson. "W-why do you ask?" She laughed nervously.

"You're a girl. I could tell."

Kianna looked at Kellee and Kisshu. "Heh... yeah."

Kellee turned and looked at Kianna. "Kiss him!" She mouthed, making Kianna blush.

"What?! He's right here you know! He can see your lips moving!" Kianna mouthed, blushing.

Kellee smiled evily, "Yeah thats the Idea!" she mouthed back.

"Kellee will you just stop for the rest of the day trying to get Kianna and I together!" Ryou snapped.

"I thought you were together." She smirked.

Ryou's eye twitched. "We're not."

"Yet."

"ARGH!"

"Kianna, I thought you said that you two were together." Kellee smirked.

"I never said that! I don't even remember talking about that subject!" Kianna was a human tomato now.

"Huh. Then maybe I can predict the future!" Kellee grinned wide.

"Kellee!" Kianna and Ryou shouted in unison.

"Well, I better get going, Kellee-chan." Kisshu whispered into Kellee's ear.

Kellee frowned a little. She loved being with him. "Ok. Dewa mata, Kisshu-sama."

"Dewa mata, Kellee-chan." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and smiled. Then he dissapeared.

Kellee sighed and smiled.

"Now lets try and get through the day without another surprise apearence from Kai the jerk!"

she thought as she turned to the others, a pang of guilt swept through her giving her a sick feeling.

Why did she ever say that she would betray her friends.

A tear came to her eye.

"Kellee, are you ok?" Kianna walked up to her friend.

"I'm fine! Really!" She wiped the tear from her eye and smiled. She walked off towards the Cafe.

"Something's up..."

"Hormones." Ryou said plainly.

"Hm?" Kianna turned towards him and blushed. Ever since he told her his feelings, she felt uncomfortable, but excited, around him.

"Hormones. Don't girls get all moody because of them?"

"I dunno. They never really bothered me."

"Oh.. It's probably nothing then."

Everyone was already halfway back to the cafe. Ryou and Kianna walked back together.

Ryou, nervously reached out and took Kianna's hand in his. Looking away from her to hide a slight blush on his face.

Kianna felt his hand suddenly in hers and she went crimson. "Why is he holding my hand?" She blushed.

She looked at him and smiled slightly.

Kellee was sitting by the window and noticed this. She began to giggle. "Yay! He's holding her hand!"

Ichigo peeked out the window. "Yay! Another plan succeeded! What did you do to get them to do this?"

"Nothing. They are holding hands willingly."

"Wow, really? How kawaii!"

"Bet my plans helped this happen though." she smiled "Not long now till their together." She looked right at Ichigo.

"Should we leave them to it?" Kellee asked.

They paused.

"Nah!" Kellee and Ichigo said in unison.

They began thinking up a plan. Soon they had a really good one.

"Hey, Keiichiro!" They ran off to ask him if they all could go somewhere for working so hard.

"What are you girls up to now?" Keiichiro smiles.

"Another plan!" Kellee thought and smirked.

"We were wondering whether all of us can go to tokyo disneyland after all lately we've been working so hard. and for Kianna and Kellee a 'welcome to the team trip'!" Ichigo cheered.

Keiichiro thought for a moment. "I'll consult Ryou but that sounds like a good idea!"

Ichigo and Kellee let out a big woop and a. "YESS!"

"What if he says no?" Ichigo frowned.

"He won't! If he asks, 'is this another plan to get me and Kianna together?', just say, 'nope! we should be rewarded for all our hard work anyway!'"

Kellee laughed a little. "I wonder why."

Ichigo coughed a lot. It sounded like she slipped the word, "Mint" into the coughs.

Kellee snickered.

Ryou and Kianna came into the cafe.

"Well, you sure took your time on coming in!" Kellee smirked.

Kianna blushed. She probably knew that they held hands.

Pudding gasped excitedly. "Ryou onii-san and Kianna onee-chan are holding hands Na no da!"

Ryou and Kianna looked down at each other's hands. They were still holding hands! They quickly let go and looked away.

Kianna was blushing crimson. "S-so, what's up?" She asked nervously, trying to change the subject on the holding of the hands.

"You guys held hands! How kawaii!" Mint smirked. She wasn't going to get out of that subject so easily.

"Do you girls have to involved and in the know about my life all the time?" Ryou asked in annoyance.

The girls stood solemly then Kellee mumbled out a "Yes." And she started sniggering causing the rest to laugh too.

Ryou sighed in annoyance.

Keiichiro walked up to him and whispered something.

Kellee knew what Keiichiro was saying and she ran off to wipe tables.

After Ryou was asked by Keiichiro he set a glare at Kellee. She laughed nervously quietly.

Ryou shrugged eventually he would be able to think of a way to get back at these girls later.

"Whatever i have no problem with it."

Ichigo and Kellee heard what he said. "Yes!" They both cheered quietly.

"What are you guys planning?" Kianna said, suspiciously.

"Nothing." Ichigo looked at her innocently.

Then Kellee remembered that she had to get info on the Mews! She got moody.

"Maybe Ryou was right.. maybe it is hormones." Kianna said, looking at Kellee.

"Heh heh..." Ichigo smirked.

While Ryou was upstairs with Keiichiro Kellee slowly crept down to the basement and looked at the files her hazel eyes blinking every so often.

She was good with computers so she figured it out easily she got a few printouts and stuffed them into her pockets. The rest of the infomation she knew from the mangas.

Kellee ran upstairs to clean a table and let out a sigh of relief that she didn't get caught by anyone.

"What was Kellee onee-chan doing in the basement Na no da?" Pudding said as she popped out of nowhere.

Kellee jumped up really high as her cat ears and tail popped out. "PUDDING!! You almost gave me a heart attack!" She calmed down and her cat ears dissapeared. "I was just.. uh... cleaning."

"Oh Na no da." She walked off to do tricks for the customers.

Kellee ran up to Ryou. "Shirogane-san, can I bring Kisshu-sama to Tokyo Disneyland, when we go?" She did the puppy dog eyes.

Ryou looked away so that he wouldn't get pulled in. "No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top??" She began wimpering like a puppy and got in front of his face.

He groaned. She got him. "Fine. But he better stay away from me."

"YAY!! Arigato, Shirogane-san!"

"Whatever Kellee just get back to work."

She rolled her eyes but smiled and skipped off.

She hummed happily she had done what she had to do for Pai now she can relax, for now.

"How many times are you going to change your attitude, Kellee?" Mint asked, sipping tea--again!

"How many times are you going to sit there and drink tea?" Kellee smirked.

Mint frowned and went back to sipping tea.

Ichigo heard what Kellee said and let out a snigger and mouthed. "Good comeback!"

She smiled broadly and scrubbed another table.

Kianna was scrubbing a table, staring out the window. Kellee walked up behind her and poked her, making her jump up in the air in fright.

"Kellee! You're so evil to scare me when I'm day dreaming-- I mean.. thinking." She grinned.

Kellee grinned. "So what did it feel like holding his hand?" She giggled.

Kianna blushed. "It was..." She lowered her voice to a faint whisper. "nice." She blushed more.

"Now how did I know you were going to say that?" She smirked.

Kellee giggled.

"Hey Kellee?" Kianna looked at her and she stared back.

"Can I ask you something?"

Kellee blinked. "Sure, I guess."

"Why have you been secretive to me lately? We've never kept anything from eachother!"

Kellee's throat went dry she forced back her tears she bowed her head down. "I can't tell you Kianna."

Kianna frowned. "Why not?"

"I-I just can't. You'll get mad and start freaking out."

"No I won't. I promise." She smiled.

"I still can't tell you. Gomen nasai."

Kianna frowned slightly. "Ok. You can tell me when you feel ready." She smiled.

"Besides if you knew everyone else will hate me... i have to keep this a secret i hope you will understand" Kellee thought.

She stood up and ran off to the vacant changing rooms to clean up her tear stained face.

Kianna looked worriedly at her friend. "I hope she'll be ok."

"What's wrong with Kellee?" Ryou said, walking up behind her.

"She's keeping stuff from me and she can't tell me what it is." She frowned.

"Well, she's probably fine." Ryou said, trying to reasure her.

"But what if it's something bad? Like, what if something bad happened to Kisshu?"

"Trust me, if it was that, she would probably tell you."

"But what if--"

Ryou put a hand on her head and pulled it close to his. "Calm down. I'm positive that she's fine." Ok, so he wasn't positive. But she needed to calm down.

Kianna blushed.

He discreetly planted a kiss on the top of her head and walked off.

Kianna just stood there, red as a beet.

Kellee came out of the dressing room and saw Kianna standing there, blushing. She giggled and smirked. "I saw the whole thing."

"He kissed me." Kianna mouthed, not being able to speak.

"I had to hold in my giggles. But now I'm going to let them out." She began giggling uncontrolably.

"He.. he.. I can't believe it. He.. kissed me!" Kianna thought, still blushing as red as a beet.

Kianna tried to look Kellee in the eye.

"You okay now?"

Kellee's eyes shot up and met hers for a second and she looked away she couldn't look her in the eye without guilt rushing through.

"Yes." She mumbled.

"You don't sound ok."

"I'm fine. Really." And with that, she walked off to wipe off a table.

Kianna ran to the kitchen where Ryou was working and poked her head in. "I still don't think she's ok." She ran off before he could oppose. Or say anything about the kiss.

"She's fine."

Kianna went outside to wash the windows. Her mind was still on that kiss. "He kissed me. Without Kellee's help.. YAY! I've been kissed willing 3 times now!" She thought excitedly.

"Why is Kianna onee-chan blushing Na no da?" Pudding asked, walking up to Kianna.

"I'm not blushing!" Kianna quickly hid her face.

"Yes you are Na no da."

"I'm gonna take out the trash!" Kianna ran to the back of the cafe.

"Okay na no da!" and with that Pudding went of to perform for some more customers.

Kianna looked up at the town clock as she took the trash out. "Nearly time to close." She closely noted and smiled then maybe she could actually spend time with Ryou without any interferences.

Thats what made her smile, but her friends troubled face still worried her Kellee wouldn't ever let anything get her down not anything at all so why the change?

If Kellee won't tell her whats wrong maybe Kisshu would.

Kianna snuck to the phone all spy-like. She looked around to see if anyone was watching. She picked it up and dialed Kellee's cell number. "Kisshu? Kisshu, pick up NOW!" She whispered into the phone.

"Who's this?"

"Kisshu! Something's wrong with Kellee."

"What?! I'll be right there!"

"WAIT!"

"What??"

"She's all sad. I don't know what's wrong with her. She's being all secretive to me."

"Umm..."

"What?" 

Kisshu scratched the back of his neck nervously. If Kellee hadn't told Kianna he shouldn't betray her trust ethier.

"Maybe its coz of the sudden change of scenery..." He managed to stutter out.

"You know you're a bad lier!" Kianna Complained wishing he would just tell her.

"I maybe a bad lier but I'm not going to tell you something that evidently Kellee-chan doesn't want anyone to know about."

and with that he hung up on her hating being interigated like that he knew exactly why she was upset.

He had to talk to Kellee later maybe he could stop her worries for a while.

Kianna frowned. "Dang, Kisshu! Why won't he tell me?"

"You know, you're really nosy."

Kianna swiveled around. "Ryou! I am most certainly NOT nosy. I'm... concerned." She grinned cheesy.

"Nosy.." He muttered as he walked off.

Kianna frowned and went to look for Kellee.

Kellee was sitting on the cafe wall staring into the distance when a familiar perverted voice whispered in her ear. "Got the info?" Kai smirked.

"Kellee-chan?! what are you doing with Kai?"Kianna asked her eyes full of confusion. as she took a step back.

"I ain't doing nothing with this creep!" she protested and jumped off the wall away from him.

"EEEE!" Kianna lept at her friend and gave her a death squeeze. "I thought you had joined them for a minute there." Kianna giggled in relief.

"I''d never ever join them Kianna-chan! come on you know me better than that."She said.

Kai opened his mouth to speak but Kellee sent him a glare and he closed it again he just smirked again and disapeared.

"Oh yeah I'm sorry i ever doubted you Kellee-chan."

"No probs Kianna-chan!"

Kianna smiled. "Kay-kay. Are you cheating on Kisshu?" She quickly covered her mouth. That was NOT the right thing to say.

"What?! Why are you asking that?!"

"G-g-g-gomen nasai! Ryou said that and I did the same thing but instead I" Kianna blushed. "Jumped on his head."

"Oh... That's ok. I just don't like hearing that kind of stuff. You know I'd never do that!"

"Heh... yeah. I know." Kianna grinned.

"Then don't say it." She poked Kianna playfully with a slight smile.

She then felt some arms wrap round her waist, Acting on impulse thinking it was Kai she flung her leg back and kicked the person in the shin.

The person groaned.

Kellee freaked, "EEKK! Gomen nasai Gomen nasai Kisshu I kinda thought you were your brother for a second there!"

Kisshu flinched. "its okay its not like i haven't been hit or slapped before."

Kianna began laughing.

Kellee glared at Kianna for a second. She turned to Kisshu. "Are you alright Kisshu-sama?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Kellee-chan." He kissed her on the cheek, making her blush.

"Aww you two look so cute together!" Kianna exclaimed.

Kellee turned bright red.

"Kisshu we're going to tokyo disneyland soon wanna come?" Kellee mumbled shyly just loud enough for him to hear.

"Sure." He smiled, sort of smirked.

Kellee smiled. "Cool."

He kissed her on the forehead and hugged her.

"My poor friends and Kisshu-sama I shouldn't worry them." She thought and sighed considerately.

Kellee tuck a strand of her dark straight hair behind her ear in full knowlege it would fall back into her eyes again seconds later.

She blew up at the hair in an failed effort to get it out of her face.

Kisshu smiled at her sensing that Kellee was feeling better now he was around,

Kellee looked up at Kisshu as he hugged her again. She had liked him ever since he apeared in episode four, she spent hours of her days devoted to him drawing him and watching every episode over and over again.

She found him cute and funny, and nearly puked when she found out what they did to him for the 4kids dub. Now being here with him which is every fan girls dream proved to herself that she did really truly love him. 

Kianna quickly thought up an exuse to give them some privacy. "I'm gonna go pack for Disney land!" Kianna ran off towards her room and giggled the whole way there.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay before people have a go at me about whats in tokyo disney land and whats not, I don't know because i've never been, i'm just using my knowlege of disney land paris and a few rides from other places (Don't Kill Me!) **

**Tarah: Hi everyone I'm Tarah and I've been Kellee's friend since we were two!**

**Me: as you've figured out i'm bringing in all my friends in to the author notes and i'm warning you with tarah shes incredibly nutty! and also you know i prefer to be called Momo!**

**Tarah: I heard that! **

**Me: Its true though!**

**Tarah: I guess, laughs**

**Me: whats so funny?**

**Tarah: you on the sims 2 the other da-**

**Me: be quiet,**

**Tarah: you created you and Kisshu.**

**Me: shut up!**

**Tarah: and you made you and him get-**

**Me: shut your mouth Tarah covers her mouth I didn't make me and him do anything shes lying.**

**Tarah: mumbles through my hand No your the one whos lying!**

**Me: Just do the disclaimer!**

**Tarah: -mew mew Momo- does not own tokyo mew mew. **

The next day, all of the mews and Kisshu gathered in the cafe. Pudding was leaping about cheering. "WE'RE GOING TO DISNEYLAND NA NO DA!!"

"Right guys are you ready?" Ryou asked walking down the stairs with Kianna just behind him.

"Course we are we've been waiting for you two for the past five minutes!" Kellee smiled excitedly.

The car ride seemed longer and boring than how Ryou remebered it when he was a kid.

There was two cars taking them there. Ryou, Kianna, Pudding and Keiichiro and Lettuce in Keiichiro's and Kisshu, Kellee, Mint, Zakuro and Ichigo in Zakuro's limo.

Kellee opened the car door as she stared at the park in awe, and looked at the plan of the park. "Wow! Look at all the rollercoasters i love rollercoasters!" she yelled. She had bought a cake of Keiichiro in the cafe before hand which made her hyper.

Kianna shuttered. "I've never been on one. They look scary."

"You've never been on one?" Ichigo said, holding, Masaya's hand.

"I've never been to an amusement park."

All of the girls looked at her with a, "o.0" look on their faces.

"Well then, let's go get our tickets and we can go inside." Ryou said, bluntly.

"YES LETS GO NA NO DA!" Pudding exclaimed leaping ahead.

Ryou sweatdropped "What have I let my self in for?" He muttered.

Kianna heard him and said. "You've let your self in for fun Shirogane-san!"

Ryou looked at her and smiled.

"Well at least if your here we can try and have a good time here at disney land."

Kianna blushed. "Heh.. yeah.."

Kellee looked over her shoulder. "Come on you two love birds!"

They all payed for their tickets and rooms and ran off into the park.

Kellee stared worriedly at the ghost train.

Kisshu saw her staring, "What do you wanna go in the haunted mansion ride Kelllee-chan?" He asked.

She still stared at it terrified. "Your not scared are you?" he asked slightly teasing her.

"Of course not!" She suddenly snapped. "I love ghost trains." She lied and the minute Kisshu looked away from her she grimaced at the thought of going on one.

Kisshu grabbed her arm. "Come on then I'm intrested to know what this Ghost train is like." She sighed and looked over her shoulder and mouthed "Help!" To Kianna.

But Kianna just giggled she knew how much Kellee hated Ghost trains, but Kellee might end up clinging at Kisshu in fright. "That would be so Kawaii!" she thought.

They got on the ride and it slowly began moving forward. Kellee squeaked quietly.

"Are you scared?" Kisshu looked at her.

"N-no. Not at all." She sat up straight, trying to look excited, but her arms were all shaky.

The ride began and "Thats not scary!" some kid jeered from the seat behind them.

Kellee removed her hands away from her eyes and stared at the picture. "Yeah its cute." She said looking at some young girls prancing down the garden in the picture. She sighed calming down slightly.

The girls faces distorted into ugly rotten faces and they leaped out the picture with a huge growl.

"EEk!" Kellee screamed and closed her eyes and shook.

She opened her eyes again to realise she was clinging on to Kisshu. she blushed bright red.

"Your scared aren't you Kellee-chan?"

She shook her head.

The tran suddenly jolted forward increasing speed and went straight towards a set of spiky points. Kellee squeeled again.

Then a goul flew right past them.

She screamed and her cat ears popped out.

"Ah my ears!"

She felt an arm around her and two hands covering her head. She looked up and saw Kisshu looking around and whistling innocently.

She giggled. "Domo arigato Kisshu-sama--" A big monster jumped out at her. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

She covered her eyes again, feeling more calmer with Kisshu.

"This feels so nice to be this close to him." She thought blushing.

They went through the ride with some more screaming. Once they got out, Kellee took a deep breath and smiled.

"That was...fun." She grinned.

"You were scared out of your mind weren't you?"

"Yup."

Kisshu chuckled and wrapped his arm round her waist.

Kianna came up to them smirking.

"Sooo?" Kianna said.

"So what?" Kellee asked puzzled.

"How'd it go on the ghost trains?" Kianna replied.

Kellee raised her eyebrow. "It went better than usual i usualy pass out with fright i just screamed a bit."

Kisshu started to cough but it sounded like he was trying to conseal his laughs.

"Okay then! I screamed alot!" She admited and looked at Kisshu. "Happy now?"

He smirked and kissed on the cheek. "Yes."

She kissed him back. "Good."

Kianna was rolling on the ground, giggling. "You guys are SOOOOOOOOOOOO kawaii together!!"

Kellee blushed and Kisshu smirked

"So whens the wedding?" Kianna laughed.

Kellee blushed deeper. "What!"

"Well you two look like your already engaged." Kianna stated crossing her arms smirking, it was time for her to wind Kellee up.

"Kianna! I'm only 13!" Kellee looked like a human tomato now.

"Ah, I'm just teasing." She winked and turned around.

"When do you and Ryou have YOUR wedding?" Kellee smirked.

Kianna froze in her tracks and began blushing beet red. "What! I'm only 12! I'm YOUNGER than you!"

Kellee put her hands behind her head. "Hey, I had to get back at you somehow." She grinned.

Kianna looked up at the sky, still blushing. "Heh heh... I'm just going to keep bugging you untill you guys are married." She grinned.

Kellee blushed. "Then I'll do the same to you and Ryou." She grinned back.

Kellee giggled, she had a quick glance at the sky nervously and let out a sigh of relief no sign of the creep anywhere!

"I'm enjoying a day out with Kisshu-sama without a certain stalker after me!" She thought happily.

"Don't worry. If he bothers us, I won't hesitate to kill him." Kisshu smirked.

She looked at him and smiled.

She then turned to Kianna and grabbed her arm.

"Kianna-chan your coming on the rollercoaster with me!" she ordered with an evil smile.

"What?! Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!! I don't wanna go on the roller coaster!" Kianna tried to pull away.

"Yes! You must. And you can even sit next to Ryou-chan." She grinned evily.

Kianna blushed. "You're so evil Kellee-chan!"

"Yep, I know."

She walked past the other girls and Ryou. She grabbed his arm and pulled him along with Kianna.

"Kellee, let go of us!" Kianna and Ryou exclaimed.

Kellee and Kisshu held them in line.

"Ok, Kisshu and I will be in the seat behind you. And you two will be in the one in front of us." Kellee smiled.

"Kellee, let go of us or you lose your paycheck for a month." Ryou threatened

"Take it away, I don't care! You two are going on this roller coaster together, whether you like it or not."

"I'm serious Kellee you won't have any pay!" Ryou threatened again.

"Oh well i don't care!" She shrugged as they went inside the ride booth thing (xD)

Kellee dragged them up the stairs to the ride.

The helpers helped Kianna and Ryou strap in but Kellee just put herself in.

The ride started off with a jolt which made Kianna squeel.

Then they disapeared into darkness,

The rollercoaster zoomed forward and over. Kellee laughed in enjoyment she heard Kianna scream her head off in the seats infront of her.

"Kellee, you are evil!" Kianna shouted.

"I know!" Kellee laughed. Her and her friend were always poking around.

Kianna kept screaming. Ryou placed his hand on hers to calm her down. She immediatly began blushing beet red. "I can't believe it. Why do I ALWAYS blush whenever he shows a LITTLE sign of romance?? And he's touching my hand! Fangirl side must stay in!" But then she realised, she wasn't just a fangirl anymore. She didn't just like him because he was hot--even though that was a big turn on when it came to him. She didn't just like him...

She loved him.

Kianna blushed and closed her eyes.

The roller coaster had been going straight for quite a while. Kellee turned to Kisshu as he did the same. She opened her mouth to say something. Then the roller coaster turned and she hit his lips. She began blushing beet red.

Kisshu struggled to hide a slight blush. She kissed him! It may have been a mistake but it was usualy him doing the kissing it felt strange it being the other way.

The ride ended and Kellee jumped right off the ride. "That was fun!"

Kianna tried to get out of the coaster she stumbled as she got out.

"Well that was scary!" Kianna exclaimed.

"You loved it!" Kellee exclaimed. She went and whispered up in Kianna's ear. "Ryou-chan held your hand!"

Kianna blushed again. "You saw?!" she whispered back in Kellee's ear.

"I was right behind you, of COURSE I saw." She smirked.

"Well, I saw you and Kisshu kissing!" Kianna smirked back.

"You saw?! How did you see?? You were in FRONT of us!" Kellee hissed.

"Mmm.. I have my ways."

Kellee laughed nervously and started walking ahead. "What shall we go on now!" She smiled looking at her park map.

"Maybe a nice slow romantic ride with me Kitty!" A voice sounded above them.

An anger mark apeared on her head. "He had to show up didn't he?" She thought.

"Kaaiii!!!!!" Kellee screamed.

"Yes my sweet little kitty cat?" He smirked.

"Go away and get OUT of my life!"

"Why does she get so worked up when he comes?" Ryou muttered.

"Wouldn't YOU get worked up if some girl kept stalking you?" Kianna smirked.

"True."

Kai had flowen down to Kellee. Kisshu jumped in front of her and kicked Kai away from her. He turned to Kellee and smiled.

"You know you shouldn't go on a date with someone else, because your mine!" Kai smiled as he saw Kisshu stand in front of her protectivly.

"And honestly brother are you serious you couldn't fight me in a million years. Your a failure!"

Kellee saw Kisshu's anger rise at his brother he was trying hard to keep it but with no prevail.

Kisshu summoned his dragon swords.

"Kisshu, calm down!" Kellee tried to grab his hand, but he had already gone off into the air, fighting Kai.

"Kai how many times does Kellee-chan have to tell you she's not intrested in you!" Kisshu hissed fiercly at Kai.

Kai chuckled as he went to attack Kisshu, But Kisshu managed to block it with on of his own swords.

"As many times as she wants to, Doesn't mean i won't stop."

"That's enough! I can't just stand here and watch you two fight. Mew Mew Sakura, metamorpho-sis!" Kellee transformed into Mew Sakura.

The others followed.

"Mew Mew Ume, metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro, metamorpho-sis!"

"Mew Mew Pudding, metamorpho-sis!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce, metamorpho-sis!"

"Mew Mew Mint, metamorpho-sis!"

"Mew Mew Strawberry, metamorpho-sis!"

Kellee jumped up into the tree that was beside her so she was just about level with the two fighting brothers.

Kai had knocked both swords out of Kisshu's hands Kai smirked and he went charging at his brother.

As he flew past Kellee in the tree she jumped and grabbed hold of him.

"I'm not letting you hurt Kisshu-sama!" she screamed.

"Get off me Koneko-chan." He smirked. "Or do you want to be on top of me?"

Kellee scrunched up her face in discust. "Gross! No way! I just don't want you to hurt Kisshu-sama."

"Why not? He's after you when you're clearly mine." He smirked again and earned a slap across the face from Kellee.

"No. YOU'RE after me when I'm clearly Kisshu-sama's." She scowled at him.

"You're mine Koneko-chan." He smirked again! and was about to try and kiss her when she instantly let go of him, and started falling.

By this time Kisshu had recived back his swords from the ground and was fling back up when he spotted Kellee he caught her on his back and smiled.

She wrapped her arms his neck to surport herself and she hugged him thankfully. "Domo arigato Kisshu-sama!"

Kisshu smiled. "Douitashimashite Kellee-chan."

Kai scowled at the couple.

"You know Koneko-chan if i can't have you...No one can!"

He brought out his swords and charged at Kellee.

"Agh! That's so-selfish-you--baka!" Kellee said, dodging his stabs.

Kellee sighed in annoyance as she kept dodging Kai's attacks. Kai caught Kellee's foot slightly and she tripped and fell.

He chuckled and went charging at her all the mew mews leaped into action.

"Ribbon Pudding ring enferno!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Mint arrow!"

"Ribbon zakuro spear!"

"Ribbon Plum ninja stars!"

The attacks sent Kai flying far.

"Looks like, Kai is blasting off again!" Kianna said, giggling.

"You're such a nerd." Kellee teased.

"Heh.. yeah, I know." She grinned.

Kai came charging back. "I'm not going to give up so easly you know!"

By now Kellee was back on her feet. "If you know whats best for you, you better give up!" Kellee hissed she was really pissed off now.

He stopped in front of her. "I'll never stop. But I'll leave you alone for a little while." He smirked and grabbed her face, pulling her in for a kiss. He turned his back to them as he gave her a kiss. Kellee gagged for no reason.

Kianna raised an eyebrow.

Kai left with a wink and another smirk.

Kellee began scrubbing her tounge viciously.

"What happened?" Kianna whispered.

Kellee stopped scrubbing for a moment to tell her. "He gave me the licker!"

Kianna scrunched up her face in disgust. "Ew. At least from him it's ew."

"Yeah. Let's go on more rides so I can get that out of my head and my mouth." Kellee walked off, still scrubbing her mouth.

A while later, Kellee, Kisshu and Kianna came out of the buzz lightyear ride.

"How the heck! That games broken." Kisshu moaned.

"How is it?"Kellee asked curiously still gagging.

"Kianna beat me at the targets she got 230,000 and I got 220,000 how the heck can she beat me!"

"You're just a sore loser Kisshu-san!" Kianna teased.

"The game was broken." He muttered, looking at the sky.

Kellee noticed a tunnel of love ride. She smiled and took Kisshu by the hand. "Let's go in there!"

"Tunnel of love? Ok."

"Wait here a sec Kisshu-sama. I'm gonna get Ryou-chan!" She whispered in his ear, and ran off.

She came back minutes later dragging Ryou by his arm while he had his arms folded scowling.

"Kellee!" Kianna blushed she should of guessed why Kellee ran off.

"Now you two can go on the ride with us!" Kellee smirked.

Kianna was blushing, red as a beet and looking down at her feet.

Ryou walked up to her, guessing that he was going on the ride whether he wanted to or not. "You ok?"

Kianna looked up at him, nodded and smiled.

"Let's go!" Kellee and Kisshu pushed the 'couple over to the ride.

Ichigo and Masaya were there too. Ichigo smiled and waved.

They waved back.

Kellee and Kisshu got behind Kianna and Ryou again. 

It was all pink and sparkely in the ride.

"Its so pretty!" Kellee and Kianna muttered in unison.

Kisshu wrapped his arm round Kellee.

Ichigo was snuggled into Masaya.

While Ryou was scratching the back of his neck wondering what to do.

Kianna just stared straight, still blushing. She didn't want to look Ryou in the eyes. She was afraid that something would happen between the two of them. Like, Ryou kissing her. Nothing wrong with that, she actually wanted it--badly. But she was always embarrassed to look a guy she liked, in the eyes. Expecially Ryou's eyes. They were so mysterious and hypnotising. Then, without thinking, she turned towards him.

He noticed this. "What? Do I have something on my face?" He felt around his face.

Kianna blushed. "N-no. It's nothing." She looked down at her feet.

He discreetly grabbed her chin and kissed her on the lips.

Kianna blushed crimson but closed her eyes.

Ryou was glad the lights were dim so you could only just see other people.

He didn't want people to see his blush.

Kellee saw and smiled she decided to not tease them straight away about this one.

Kisshu gently turned her head to face him and kissed her.

Her heart thumped fast and her cat ears popped out. "What the heck I'm getting nervous now? He's kissed me before!"

Kisshu put his hands over her cat ears and when they broke away he whispered. "What am I going to do with you Kellee-chan that must be the third time today."

"Heh heh.. yeah. Baka cat genes" She grinned.

After the ride ended Kellee jumped out. Kianna was snuggled up to Ryou.

Kellee lent in to Kianna's ear. "The rides over!"

Kianna jumped about ten feet in the air in surprise and blushed.

"Kellee, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I can tell. So..?"

"So... what?"

"How'd it go?" She smirked.

Kianna blushed. That wasn't just an ordinary smirk. That was a smirk that said, 'I know what happened in there'. She looked up at the sky. "It went.. um.. n-nice."

"That's good." She winked.

"What shall we do now?" Kellee asked.

"I'm Kind of hungry..." Kianna said.

"Yeah we haven't eaten much today come on!" Kellee smiled helading towards a small resterant.

Pudding was already inside, performing for people. Lettuce was watching her, along with many other people. Mint and Zakuro were drinking tea.

"Come watch the show guys na no da!" Pudding called to Kellee, Kisshu, Kianna and Ryou.

They took a seat and watched.

Kellee loved every minute of Puddings show but struggled to keep her eyes open the days events got her beat which surprised her because it usualy took alot to wear her out. "It was the cat genes!" She decided in her head.

"Kellee-chan? You look tired." Kisshu said, looking at her.

"Hm? Oh.. yeah, a little. But I'm fine." She smiled.

"You know if your tired you can rest on my shoulder and close your eyes for a bit." He whispered romanticly making Kellee blush.

Kellee did as she was told and rested her head on his shoulder. Kisshu wrapped his arms round her and smiled.

"I love you Kisshu-sama." She whispered sleepily.

"I love you too Kellee-chan."

Ryou looked away, rolling his eyes. "Too much love in here."

Kianna looked towards him. "There's nothing wrong with love. You're probably going to do the same thing once you have a girlfriend." She smirked. Then she realised what she said. "Eep! Gomen nasai! I'm such a

baka!" She smacked herself in the head.

"You're not a baka." He chuckled. "You really shouldn't beat up on yourself every time you say something."

"Heh.. I don't beat on myself EVERY time." She grinned.

"Most of the time. At least whenever you're around me." He smirked and walked off to get some food for everyone.

Kellee had opened one eye to watch the Kawaii scene between Kianna and Ryou seconds before.

She faked a stretch and mouthed to Kianna.

"I saw you freak out!"

"I'm a baka, a complete baka." Kianna muttered.

"No you're not. He likes you, doesn't he? Just think of that whenever you feel down. It'll probably make you giggle and smile."

"Ok." Kianna thought back to that moment..

((Flashback))

He grabbed her chin. "Will you quit banging your head on the desk and calm down?? It's not the end of the world. Besides, I like you--" He bit his tounge before he could say anything else.

Kianna blushed crimson. "You... like me?" She managed to keep her giggles inside.

Ryou just stared at her.

((End flashback))

Kianna blushed and giggled. "You're right. That did make me feel better."

"What are you blushing about?" Ryou asked, Kianna. He was walking towards them.

Kianna gasped, twirled around to look at him and tripped. "Eep!" She closed her eyes, waiting to hit the ground.

She finally opened her eyes and saw herself in Ryou's arms. She gasped and blushed. "Ryou, gomen nasai." She whispered faintly.

"You don't need to say sorry about everything you know." He smiled slightly.

"Oh, sor--I mean, exuse me!" She grinned.

He helped her stand up as she blushed. "Food will be coming any minute now." He sat down.

Kellee smiled at her friend she was pleased that they came here she'd nearly never seen Kianna so happy than when she was with Ryou.

She let out a sigh as she watched them with her big hazel eyes.

A few times Ryou noted that Kellee was looking at them after a while he turned to her.

"What?" He asked Iriatibly.

"Oh nothing Ryou-CHAN!" She said plainly playing with a strand of her hair trying to look inocent.

"I've told you tons of times to quit calling me that!"

"It's just a name.. ignore it." Kianna muttered in a sing-songy voice. "Take a deep breath and ignore it."

Ryou took a deep breath.

Kellee smiled inocently and shrugged slightly.

The food arived and Kellee sighed again.

Anyone who knew her well, knew Kellee could eat quick as a wink the only time she didn't was when she had things on her mind she twizzled a her fork around in a circle while deep in thought.

"Le gaspeth! You're not eating, Kellee. Is everything alright?" Kianna set her fork down to look at her friend.

Kellee chuckled. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking, that's all." She smiled.

"Like what, Kellee-chan?" Kisshu asked, setting his fork down to look at Kellee as well.

"Umm... lots of things."

"Could you be specific?" He smiled.

Kellee clasped her hands together under the table her long nails digging in as she thought how to word things.

"Just tons of things really..." she looked down at her plate.

"Do you want to talk about it, Kellee-chan?" He put a hand on her shoulder.

"M..maybe later tonight."

"Ok." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek, making her blush.

"You know, we're kinda eating here." Ryou said, his nose scrunched up in disgust.

"I like it. It's cute." Kianna said with a, ':3' look on her face. "You act like an 8 year old when it comes to couples..." She paused for a moment, blushing madly. "E...even though you've kissed me, just as many times as they did." She looked down, blushing.

Ryou raised an eyebrow and looked down at his plate as he ate so that noone would see the slight blush that was creeping across his face. "Why am I blushing?? I never blush! It's not normal for me, unless I'm around someone I.." He thought, stopping himself before he thought that word. He just remembered that Kianna could read minds.

Kianna mentally squeeled in her head. " He was about to say he liked me! I think wow thats so Kawaii!"

Kianna accidently let out a giggle.

Everyone stared at her.

Ryou raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Umm... nothing... I-I gotta go to the bathroom!" She ran off towards the bathrooms befor she could embarass herself anymore.

There was aquwad silence,

"erm me too i need to go aswell." Kellee stuttered out and made her way to the bathroom.

Kellee walked into the bathroom to see Kianna banging her head on the wall. "Baka, baka, baka.." She heard her mutter.

Kellee cleared her throaght to get Kianna to look at her.

She quit hitting her head on the wall to look at Kellee. "Hmm?"

"You know, Ryou's right. You shouldn't beat on yourself for everything you say around him." She smirked.

"I don't all the time. Its just i don't want him to change his mind about me by me saying the wrong things." Kianna sighed.

Kellee looked at her friend with sincere concern.

"I don't think if you say the wrong things will change his mind Kianna-chan. He obviously likes you alot and he will acept your flaws don't worry." Kellee tried to sound comforting but she wasn't the best at that kind of thing.

Kianna smiled. "I know. But.. it's happened before with some of my friends. I said wrong things and they abandoned me."

Kellee walked up to her friend. "Haven't you learned that he isn't the type to do that? Those friends must've been jerks if they abandoned you just because you said something."

"I know. And.. um.. it's kind of a habit to beat myself up whenever I say something stupid." Kianna rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, lose the habit." She paused. "I can even get Ryou to help if you want." She said in a sing-songy voice and put extra emphasis on the word, 'Ryou'.

Kianna blushed. "Kellee!"

"Why are you guys acting like he never told you he liked you? Just ignore everyone else that is teasing you and start dating." She grinned.

Kianna looked at her like she was crazy. "Well, don't YOU think it's embarassing to ask a guy out?? And what if he says no! I can't take rejection very well! Expecially by him."

"You can do it, I know you can." She smiled at her friend, reasurringly. "He likes you, doesn't he? He'll probably say yes anyway."

"Um, usually it's the GUYs doing the asking out. It's kind of wierd for the girls to do that."

"Hmm... Oh! I have an idea!" She ran out of the bathroom, leaving Kianna standing there, confused.

She ran past Ryou, grabbing his arm and pulling him outside the restarant in the process.

"What are you doing Kellee?!"

"Ryou, Kianna has a habit of beating herself up whenever she says something stupid, so I have a favor to ask of you."

Ryou began thinking that this was going to lead to something that would embarass him. He narrowed his eyes at her. "What is it?"

"Everytime she is about to beat herself up..." She giggled.

"What is it?" He knew where this was going.

"Kiss her!"

"What?! Kellee, you--"

"I already know you like her."

"You... what?"

"I already know you like her. So, you'll like this, right?" She batted her eyelashes at him with a, ':3' look on her face.

"Argh not the puppy dog eyes!" Ryou complained. " Fine! Okay I'll do it!"

"Perfect Arigato Ryou."

"Whatever.." Kellee heard him mutter.

She smiled. "Yay! Now, let's go back to eat." She skipped happily back inside the restaraunt.

"That Kellee, sometimes she gets on my nerves. I mean.. y..yeah I do want to kiss her. But I would never admit that! And how did she find out I liked Kianna?? Kianna either told her or that girl is evil." Ryou thought, scratching the back of his neck. "Kianna will probably spazz soon.. Heh.. she's so cute when she spazzes." He smiled slightly at that thought.

They went to sit back down.

"What are you to?" Kianna whispered to Kellee.

Kellee smirked. "You'll see."

Kianna moved her hand across the table to reach for her drink whilst looking at Kellee suspiscously.

"Thats my hand." Ryou said plainly.

Kianna's eyes snap over to where her hand were. She grabbed his hand!

"Eeek! Gomen nasai Gome-."

Ryou cut her off by planting a Kiss on her lips.

She blushed crimson.

"H-he's kissing me! YAAY!" Kianna thought excitedly.

The other Mews gawped at the couple.

Kisshu whispered. "You were behind this weren't ya?" He smiled at her as she nodded.

"Good job, I didn't think he'd say yes."

"I gave him the puppy dog eyes." Kellee smirked.

Ryou finally pulled away.

Kianna kept opening and closing her mouth, looking for words. She finally found some. "Why... did you.. kis me?"

Ryou looked at Kellee.

She shook her head as if she was saying, "Don't tell her."

He turned back to Kianna and smirked slightly.

"Dang, he's a good kisser." She thought, blushing beet red.

Kisshu just randomly laughed under his breath.

"What is it Kisshu-sama whats so funny?" Kellee asked curiously.

He leant closer to her whispering quietly in her ear.

"I just read Kianna's mind for you she thinks Ryou's a good kisser!"

Kellee giggled.

"Kawaii." She smiled.

By this time everyone had finished eating.

"What can we do now?" Kellee asked the group slumping in her seat.

"Hmm... I dunno.. How bout...? Nope, I've got nuthin." Kianna sighed.

"Log flumes!" Pudding exclaimed, pointing to a big ride with logs for seats. ((I don't know what to call it.))

"That sounds fun!" Lettuce said quietly but excitedly.

"Woot log flumes are the best! Great idea Pudding!" Kellee grinned and ran ahead towards the ride.

They all got through the queues quickly and they all sat down. The ride zoomed off and all of the girls hair was flying all over the place. Even mints perfect buns came loose!

They continued going up and down whilst getting extremly wet.

When the ride came to an stop Kisshu looked at Kellee and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny now?"

Kisshu pointed to her hair. Kellee turned around and looked in a mirror, her hair was sticking right up! She blushed and paniced trying she straighen it back down

"Heh heh.. baka ride." She grinned.

She glanced at the small booth next to the flume. where you can decide whether you want the picture they took of you on the ride.

Kellee scanned the screens and the squeeled.

"There we are!" She pointed to screen 2

"Nice hair, Kellee." Ryou smirked.

The hair in the picture was standing up.

Kellee blushed. "Shut up, Shirogane."

Kellee yawned she turned to the other girls Ichigo looked beat ditto lettuce. Pudding looked like she could barely even walk because she was so tired.

"Shall we go to the hotel and get some rest because alot of us are tired?"

they nodded sleepily as they made there way back to the hotel where their bags already were.

They were given the keys for each of the rooms.

"Me and Lettuce-oneechan claim room 18! Na no da!" Pudding shouted.

"Me and Oneesama want room 19!"

"I get the dibs on room 20 then with Kisshu-sama."

"Masaya and me would like 21!"

All of them ran off to there rooms.

Kianna turned to Ryou.

"Ohmy gosh i have to share a room with him!" She blushed at the thought.

"Well, lets go." Ryou walked off to the room they were staying in.

Kianna just stood there, blushing.

Ryou turned to her. "You could sleep in the hallway all night if you want." He said sarcasticly. He smirked.

"Heh, heh.. No thanks." She walked over to the room.

Kianna peered round at the room it had its own ensuite and two twin beds. "So we won't be sleeping in the same bed." She thought and gave a sigh of relief and disapointment.

The left wall to the beds had a picture of an classic Mickey mouse. Kianna dragged her stuff out of her bag and put them in her bedside draws trying to avoid looking at Ryou because if she did she would proberly spazz out again and hit her head against the wall.

Meanwhile, with Kellee and Kisshu...

"This is a nice room." Kisshu said, looking around. It was the same as Kianna and Ryou's.

"There're two beds." Kellee thought, a little disapointed. She kinda got used to sleeping with Kisshu.

"You can still sleep with me if you want, honey." He smirked.

Kellee blushed. She forgot he could read minds.

"Aw Honey's blushing." Kisshu teased playfully smiling, which made Kellee blush deeper.

He wrapped his arms round her waist. "You know today. I had the best fun in my entire life." Kisshu said to her.

"And one of the reasons for that was because you were there."

Kellee couldn't have gone a deeper shade of blush if she got even more nervous her cat ears would pop out or even worse shed turn into a cat.

Kellee had a strange rush of excitement go through her body. She lifted her head up and kissed Kisshu on the lips. Her cat ears and tail popped out.

"I.. I.. Did I just do that? Did I just kiss Kisshu?"

Kisshu smirked and gently kissed her back.

When they broke apart Kellee whispered in a nervous voice. "Ashiteru Kisshu desu ." (I think that means 'i love you Kisshu' correct me if i'm wrong.)

"Ashiteru Kellee desu."

Kellee yawned again.

"Come on Honey its your bed time." he smirked.

Kellee giggled. "Kay." She walked over to the bed.

Kellee was too tired to even acknowlege what bed Kisshu-sama was sleeping on and which one was for her.

She colapsed on the nearest and fell asleep.

Kisshu sat at the end of the bed for a few minutes watching her sleep she looked so adorable.

He gently pulled some strands of hair away from her face and gave her a soft kiss to say goodnight.

Kisshu looked from one bed to another a few times, then smirked. "Well, she seemed pretty dissapointed when she saw that there were two beds. I might as well." He climbed into the bed, Kellee was sleeping in.

He wrapped his arms round her resting his head on her shoulder smelling her fruity shampoo that she used.

"I know you're scared Kellee-chan." He whispered to her sleeping figure. "It must be hard for you to just disapear from everything you had and apear here." He paused for a second. "But I promise I'll protect you." He vowed.

"Domo arigato.." Kellee said in her sleep.

Kisshu smirked slightly and fell asleep.

Kianna looked over at Ryou smiling.

"Well did ya have fun today?"

Ryou looked towards her. "Yeah. It was pretty fun." He paused. "And you?"

"It was nice." She also paused. "Kellee seems to be trying real hard to 'get us together'."

Ryou looked at her funny.

She blushed, realising what she said. "Omigosh, gomen nasai, gomen nasai! I'm such a dork!"

While she was freaking out at what she had said, Ryou walked over to her and pulled her up to where she was standing in front of him. He gently kissed her on the lips.

She began blushing furiously.

When they broke apart. "Wh..y d..o yyou do that everytime i freak out?" she managed to stutter blushing like mad.

He shrugged deciding not to tell her Kellee's orders. "It stops ya freaking out doesn't it?" He said it as if it made all the sense in the world.

She blushed. "I... I... Um... I'm gonna lay down." She quickly got into her bed and got under the covers, still blushing like mad.

Ryou smirked a little. "Oyasuminasai, Kianna-chan."

"Oyasuminasai, Shirogane-kun." ((Gomen nasai, I'm not good with the ending thingies.))

Ryou got into his bed as well.


End file.
